The Second Daughter (1)
by CrystalFabray
Summary: What if Emma Swan had a twin sister...but where is she? She's not in the Enchanted Forest, nor is she in Storybrooke. No, she is in Auradon. More specifically...the Isle of The Lost...this is Hadley's story.
1. The Curse

Emma had just been born, Prince Charming had taken her to the wardrobe and Snow White was in labor again. Her second baby was about to be born. "Just one more push Snow." Doc encouraged. Soon, a baby's cry filled the air. Doc handed the baby to Snow who held it in her arms. Snow moved her hand so that her baby could take a hold of her finger in her small hand.

"My second baby girl." Snow cooed, looking at the baby.

"Here's the blanket." Doc said, handing Snow a blanket similar to Emma's but the name Hadley was embroidered in the side in red. "I must be with my brothers." Doc said sadly,

"You go." Snow told Doc, still looking at her daughter. Doc left and the sound of heels sounded through the room as the Evil Queen strutted in.

"You didn't tell me you were having another baby Snow." Regina said with mock sadness,

"Why are you here Regina, you've got what you've wanted." Snow said angrily, holding her daughter tight,

"I've come here to see your face when it happens. To see your face when you've seen that I have won." Regina gloated. Then, two Black Knights came into the bedroom. "The eldest child?" Regina questioned,

"Gone." One said, "It was in the wardrobe, then it was gone. It's nowhere to be found." Regina's face morphed into one of anger

"Where is she!?" Regina demanded,

"She got away." Snow whispered, looking down at her second daughter. Snow looked up at Regina, "You're going to lose." Snow promised,

"If so I want a consolation prize." Suddenly, the baby in Snow White's arms was gone and in Regina's.

"No!" Snow cried, reaching toward her child.

"I'm going to put her in limbo until the curse breaks." Regina said, a violet glow enveloping Hadley. When the glow was gone, so was Hadley.

"No!" Snow sobed. "Not my baby girls!" Snow put her hands to her face and cried into them. The wind then brought up the roof if the castle, the wind blowing Regina and Snow's hair. "Where are we going?" Snow asked,

"Somewhere horrible." Regina answered, "Absolutely horrible. A place where the only happy ending will be mine." Smoke enveloped the room and they were transported to a land without magic.

 _TWELVE YEARS LATER_

The Queen Of Hearts was looking off the shore of the Isle Of The Lost. Eight years she was stuck because of the Evil Queen's curse. She went back to Wonderland and was captured. Four years Cora had been banished to this cursed Island. Her years as the Queen Of Hearts had been wonderful. Until Captain Hook decided to try and rip out her heart. Cora faked being dead and then the curse hit. But the strange thing was, she was able to move as she was protected from the curse because of her magic, so she was able to go back to Wonderland and only to be put on this miserable hunk of rock. On this island she was surrounded by people who claimed to be Maleficent and the Evil Queen and Cruella and Ursula and whatnot, but were not the same people from the Enchanted forest. Cora then saw a flash of purple. She then heard crying so she went to inspect it. She saw a baby wrapped in a knitted blanket with the name Hadley embroidered in red. Cora picked up the bundle and her motherly instincts kicked in. "It's ok baby, I'm here for you." Cora paused, "Mama's here for you."


	2. The Royal Proclamation

_BELLE AND BEAST'S CASTLE - AURADON - NARRATOR'S POV - SIXTEEN YEARS AFTER LAST CHAPTER_

 **Crystal - I'm using my Ursula's Daughter fanfic as a cheat sheet for this so if they sound similar, that's why)**

Crowned Prince Benjamin was getting fitted for his coronation suit. He was gazing out the window at the Isle, as the royal tailor was taking down measurements on his notepad, just as King Beast and Queen Belle walked into the room, there arms linked. "How is it possible you're going to be crowned King next month, you're just a baby!" Beast exclaimed, a smile gracing his face,

"He's turning sixteen dear," His wife reminded him,

"Hey pops," Ben said, he had an idea but was afraid on how to tell his parents,

"Sixteen, it's far too young to be crowned King," Beast explained, as he took of his glasses and put them in his inside jacket pocket, "I didn't make a good decision until I was, 42." He stated. Belle then turned on him,

"Uh, you decided to marry me at 28." She reminded him again,

"Well, it was either you or a teapot." Beast winked at Ben, as Belle rolled her eyes, "Kidding." He said,

"Mum, Dad," Ben started, as he tried to get of the podium he was standing on while getting measured, but the tailor held him back, "I've chosen my first official proclamation," His parents shared a happy look, there son was growing up, "I've decided, that the children on the Isle Of The Lost be given a chance, to live here in Auradon." He stated. Bell dropped the shirt she was holding, as both of there mouths dropped open, "Every time I look out to the island I feel like they have been abandoned." He explained, walking off the podium,

"The children of our sworn enemies, living among us?" Beast clarified, pointing out the window at the Isle,

"We start of with a few at first, only the ones who need our help the most." He said, his mother understood but her husband, not so much. "I've already chosen them." Ben continued with a smile,

"Have you?" Beast asked, stepping towards his son. Belle placed a hand on her husband's shoulder,

"I gave you a second chance." Belle told him. She then turned to Ben, "Who are there parents?" She asked,

"Cruella De Vil, Jafar, Evil Queen, The Queen of Hearts… and Maleficent." The tailor yelped and dropped his notepad,

"MALEFICENT!" Beast shouted, "She is the worst villain in the land!" He ranted,

"Dad, just hear me out here-"

"I won't hear of it." The tailor bowed and quickly exited the room, "They are guilty of unspeakable crimes!"

"Dad, there children are innocent. Don't you think they deserve a shot at a normal life?" Ben asked, "Dad…?" He pleaded,

"I suppose, the children are innocent." Beast replied after a few moments of silence, he started to walk towards the door out of the bedroom. Belle walked up to her son and straightened his jacket,

"Well done." She complemented her son, not many people could argue with Beast and win. Belle then walked back to her husband, "Shall we." Belle took her husband's arm and they walked out of the room. Ben played with his ring as he gazed out at the Isle.

 _THE ISLE OF THE LOST_

A girl with black and red hair was strutting alongside a blue haired girl. The black haired girl was Hadley Hearts, the daughter of the Queen Of Hearts, she wore a black dress, black boots, black knee-high socks and a red leather jacket. She had black hair and wore red heart earrings **(A/N Outfit similar to Scarlet Witch in Avengers 2)** The other girl was Evie, the blue haired daughter of the Evil Queen. As they both walked through the streets of the Isle, people scattered in fear of the two princesses.

 _Mal -_

 _They say I'm trouble_

 _They say I'm bad_

 _They say I'm evil_

 _And that makes me glad_

 _Jay -_

 _A dirty no-good_

 _Down to the bone_

 _Your worst nightmare_

 _Can't take me home_

 _Hadley -_

 _So I've got some mischief_

 _In my blood_

 _Evie -_

 _Can you blame me?_

 _I never got no love_

 _Carlos -_

 _They think I'm callous_

 _A low-life hood_

 _I feel so useless_

 _Misunderstood_

 _Mal, Hadley and Evie -_

 _Mirror, mirror on the wall_

 _Who's the baddest of them all?_

 _Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world_

 _Chorus -_

 _I'm rotten to the core, core_

 _Rotten to the core_

 _I'm rotten to the core, core_

 _Who could ask for more?_

 _I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door_

 _I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the_

 _I'm rotten to the core_

 _Mal -_

 _Call me a schemer_

 _Call me a freak_

 _How can you say that?_

 _I'm just... unique!_

 _Jay -_

 _What, me? A traitor?_

 _Ain't got your back?_

 _Are we not friends?_

 _What's up with that?_

 _Hadley and Evie -_

 _So were misfits_

 _So were flirts_

 _We broke your heart?_

 _We made you hurt?_

 _Carlos -_

 _The past is past_

 _Forgive, forget_

 _The truth is..._

 _You ain't seen nothing yet!_

 _Mal, Hadley and Evie -_

 _Mirror, mirror on the wall_

 _Who's the baddest of them all?_

 _Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world_

 _Chorus -_

 _I'm rotten to the core, core_

 _Rotten to the core_

 _I'm rotten to the core, core_

 _Who could ask for more?_

 _I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door_

 _I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the_

 _I'm rotten to the core_

As the song finished, a lady with a baby in a wagon walked by. Mal quickly grabbed the lollipop that the baby was enjoying and showed it off to the group of people that assembled. Then, just as quickly as the crowd appeared, it vanished, people fleeing in terror. Yes all the people on the Isle were bad, but Mal's mother was worse,

 _HADLEY'S POV_

I looked behind me as the crowd disappeared, I knew why. I turned back around to see two bodyguards. "Hi mum." Mal greeted, Maleficent pushed away the guards,

"Stealing candy, Mal. I'm so disappointed." Maleficent said with mock disapproval. I rolled my eyes as Mal held out the candy for her to see,

"But it's from a baby!" Mal told her and Maleficent smiled, her sharp teeth glinting.

"That's my nasty little girl." She congratulated Mal as she plucked the candy from her hand. Maleficent then spat on it and put it under her armpit, "Give it back the dreadful creature." She said, as she gave it to one of her henchmen,

"Mum..." Mal sighed,

"It's the deets Mal that make the between mean and truly evil." She said, "When I was your age, I was, cursing entire kingdoms. You-walk with me." She led Mal away and I turned to Evie,

"What do you think they're talking about?" I asked,

"Probably the usual." Evie responded,

"Yeah…"

"OH, there's news!" Maleficent suddenly exclaimed, walking back in front of the group. Mal jumped in surprise, following her and standing in front of us, "I buried the lead, You five have been chosen to go to a different school, in Auradon!" She explained like it was a good thing! I tried tried to run but Maleficent's henchmen held me back.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I shouted. The guard put me down and I dusted myself off, "In Wonderland my Mother would have your head for that." I muttered as an afterthought.

" _WHAT!_ " Mal exclaimed, looking at her like she was crazy, "I'm not going to some boarding school filled to the brim with prissy pink princesses!" Mal told her, a look of disgust etched on her face,

"And perfect Prince's!" Evie gushed, as she stepped up beside Mal. She gave Evie 'the look' which essentially means 'shut up'. "Ugh!" She added in mock disgust,

"I am not going to leave this Island unless Mother either forces me, or she gives me permission to go." I added,

"Yeah, I don't do uniforms, unless it's leather. Your feelin me?" Jay held up a had for a high five but Carlos just ignored him and took a step closer to Maleficent,

"I read somewhere that they allow dogs in Auradon, Mum said there rabid pack animals who eats boys who don't behave…" He trailed off. Jay snuck up behind him and barked in his ear. Carlos jumped back and Jay chuckled.

"Yeah mum were not going!" Mal told her mother,

"You think it's small pumpkin, it's all about world domination," Maleficent declared, "KNUCKLEHEADS!" She called out to her henchmen as she turned around and walked away. "Mal~" She called out. We followed Mal reluctantly. Maleficent sat on her make-do throne, the other villains were spread around the room. I sat in front of my mother as she brushed my hair. "You will go, you will find the Fairy Godmother, and you will bring be back her magic wand." She paused from filing her nails to blow on them. "Easy peasy." Maleficent said,

"What's in it for us?" Mal asked her, uninterested,

"Matching thrones, hers and hers crowns."

"I think she meant, us." Carlos said, waving his hand around to gesture to all five of us. Maleficent threw the nail file and it landed with a thud behind her. She gestured for Mal to come forward,

"It's all about you and me baby. Do you like watching innocent people suffer?" Maleficent inquired leaning towards Mal,

"Well yeah! I mean who dosn-" Mal started but her mother cut her off,

"Then get me the wand! And you and I could see that and so much more! And with that wand and my scepter, I will be able to bend both good," Maleficent raised her right arm, "And evil," She raised her left arm, "To my will!" She cried.

"Our will?" Evil Queen called from the end of the long table in the middle,

"Our will, our will." Maleficent responded. She clicked her fingers to Mal's attention, "And if you refuse, your grounded for the rest of you life missy." Mal looked at her with wide eyes,

"What-Mum!" She started to protest. Maleficent then looked directly into Mal's eyes and Mal looked directly into hers. They did this regularly - a staring contest. Mal always lost. "Fine, whatever." She conceded,

"I win!"

"Evie, my little evil-ette in training," Evil Queen called, "You just find yourself a prince with a big castle, and a mother-in-law wing."

"And lots and lots of mirrors!" Evie and her mother said together, Evie started to laugh.

"No laughing, wrinkle's!" Evil Queen said. Evie's smile vanished,

"Hadley, do you wish to go?" Mother asked,

"I will only go if you allow me Mother." I responded. You see, unlike other parents here on the Isle, my Mother is actually kind. She loves me.

"Well they're not taking my Carlos because I'd miss him too much." Cruella said, stroking her son's cheek,

"Realy Mum?" Carlos asked, hopeful,

"Yes. Who would touch up my roots, fluff my fur and scrape the bunions off my feet!" She lifted a leg so Carlos could hold it,

"Yeah maybe a new school wouldn't be the worst…" He suggested, dropping the leg,

"Carlos, they have dogs in Auradon," Cruella reminded him, stroking his cheek again,

"Oh, no, I'm not going!" Carlos said, frightened,

"Well Jay isn't going either, I need him to stock the shelves in my store!" Jafar said, "What did you score?" He asked his son. Jay then brought out an assortment of different trinkets he had stolen, the last of which being a lamp. "A Lamp!" Jafar exclaimed, dropping everything he was holding as he started to rub it.

"Dad-Dad, I already tried," Jay told his father, who dropped the lamp,

"Argh," Jafar groaned,

"Well, Evie's not going anywhere until we get rid of this unibrow." Evil Queen said, as her daughter touched the space between her eyebrows,

"What is wrong with you all?!" Maleficent shouted, "People used to cower at the mention of our names!" She cried, pulling Mal by the arm and pushing her into a chair, "For twenty years I have searched for a way off this island! For twenty years they have robbed us of our revenge. Revenge on Snow White and her horrible little men."

"Ow..." Evil Queen said,

"Revenge on Aladdin and his bloated Genie."

"I will-" Jafar started,

"Revenge on Alice for killing your Jabberwocky." Maleficent pointed at my mother.

"A pet, is what that was." Mother told her, "Love for an animal is weak."

"Revenge on every sneaky Dalmatian that escaped _your_ clutches!" Maleficent pointed at Cruella,

"Oh, but they didn't get Baby." Cruella stroked the stuffed Dalmatian on her jacket, "They didn't get the BABY!" She wheezed. I rolled my eyes.

"And I! Maleficent!" She yelled to get everyone's attention again. "The most evil of them all, I shall finally get my revenge on Sleeping Beauty, and her relentless little prince..." She finished, taking a small mirror out of the Evil Queen's hand. "Villains!"

"Yes?" Jaffar said, with something in his mouth,

"Our day has come. E.Q, give her the magic mirror. Hearts, the necklace." Maleficent gave back the mirror and the Evil Queen gave it to her daughter.

"This is your magic mirror?" Evie asked, slightly disappointed,

"Well it ain't what it used to be, then neither are we!" Evil Queen and Maleficent chuckled, "It will help you find things."

"Like a prince!" Evie imagined,

"Like my waistline," The former queen joked,

" _Like the magic wand!_ Hello!" Maleficent exclaimed,

"Hello!" Evil Queen mocked. Mother then placed a necklace around my neck. I moved my hair so Mother could clip it together.

"This necklace has been in our family for generations, it protects the wearer from any spell or curse." Mother explained.

"Thank you Mother." I replied gratefully, touching the red gem. The heart was lined with silver designs that looked like vines, the chain was silver as well. **(A/N If you search up 'Red Heart Necklace' and look at the second picture, that is what it looks like)**

"I need my book. My spell book. Ah! The safe." Maleficent said, walking over to the fridge, "I can never get this thing open, Queen! Help me!" the Evil Queen waked over to the fridge, "It's broken!" Maleficent declared,

"Voila!" The Queen said sarcastically as she opened up the fridge with ease,

"Come darling, come." Maleficent beckoned. Mal hurried over as she brought out her Spell Book, it was a simple brown book with a golden dragon embroidered on the front cover. "It doesn't work here but, it will in Auradon." She turned to the Evil Queen, "Remember when we were speeding evil and ruining lives?"

"Like it was yesterday."

"And now you will be making your own memories." She told Mal, as she started to hand her the book, but then she snatched it away, "By doing exactly as I tell you." She smacked the book into Mal's chest. A horn then sounded outside as the Evil Queen closed the fridge door,

"Let's get this party started!" Jay exclaimed. Maleficent pulled Mal aside to the balcony. She opened the doors and stepped through. I stood and turned to my mother, she heald my face in her hands,

"Listen to me Hadley. Don't listen to what Maleficent say's. Follow your own path and that will lead you to true happiness." She gave me a kiss on the forehead. "I love you Princess."

"I love you too mother." I told her, hugged her. I grabbed my makeup case, my purse, by worn violin case and my red duffle bag and headed out of Maleficent's castle.

"Hadley. Before you go. Take this." Mother handed me two books.

"Books?" I asked, tilting my head slightly.

"There are many things you don't know about me Princess." Mother put the larger book into my duffle bag. "Read this and you shall understand." Mother placed the second book in my bag. "A spell book, for dire situations."


	3. Welcome To Auradon

In front of Mal's house sat a stretch limo, adorned with a mini crown. I gave most of my bags to the limo driver, keeping my purse and Violin case, there is no way I am leaving my violin case in the hands of a stranger, even if he is from Auradon. I walked up to the limo door and started to get in but Carlos came rushing out, "Carlos!" Cruella called out. Carlos threw his trash bag of clothes into the limo and dashed past me into the limo. I hopped in after him. I sat next to Evie and Mal sat on my other side when she got in. I placed my Violin case on the floor in front of our feet and my purse on my lap.

"Have fun dear!" Mother waved at me. I smiled and waved back.

"Bring home the gold!" Jafar called out to his son.

"Bring home a puppy!" Cruella demanded,

"Bring home a prince!" The Evil Queen shouted at Evie. The Limo drove out of the run down street. Jay and Carlos instantly went to grab some candy. Evie then started to brush my cheek with makeup,

"Your looking a little washed up," She said, I closed my eyes as she did my makeup. Unlike Mal I take pride in my appearance, but not as much as Evie. After Evie had applied some blush, eyeliner and eyeshadow, she stopped. "Done." She stated. I opened my eyes to see her holding her mirror in front of my face. I had red and black eyeshadow.

"Wow, thanks E, I love it." I complimented. She smiled and turned in her seat, grabbing a blue candy on a stick and biting into it. I looked around to see a bowl of candies with small 's' on them. There was an array of colours, orange, green, red, purple and yellow. I grabbed a red one and popped it in my mouth. I smiled at the flavor and grabbed some more.

"Oh, these," Carlos started, hitting Jay on the arm, "There salty like nuts but sweet like I don't know what."

"Let me see." Jay said. Carlos opened his mouth, showing jay the chewed up piece in his mouth. Jay grabbed the half eaten candy and popped into his mouth, Mal was playing around with a button. She pressed it as I looked out the driver's windshield window, my eyes widened,

"Look!" I exclaimed. We were heading straight to the magic barrier,

"It's a trap!" Carlos yelped. We all huddled together, fearing the worst. Evie and I held onto each other for dear life. When nothing happened, we sat up, "What just happened?" Carlos asked, Evie looked out the driver's windshield window. A bridge, made out of yellow bricks was spread out before us. **(A/N Follow the yellow brick road! Ok I'll stop….)**

"It must be magic!" Evie exclaimed, bouncing in her seat. Mal turned to the driver and taped the button she pressed,

"Hey, did this little button just open up the magic barrier?" She asked,

"No, this one opens the magic barrier." The limo driver said, holding up a gold button, "That one opens my garage, and this one…" He pushed a button on the dashboard that closed the partition.

"Ok," Mal started, turning back around, "Nasty...I like that guy." She stated. We drove until we reached a driveway to a school that looked like a castle. The sign at the front of the school driveway said 'Welcome To Auradon Prep - Goodness Doesn't Get Any Better' I smiled, my Mother wants me to find my own happiness. This is where it starts. We stopped in front of some people. I slung my purse over my shoulder and my hand held tightly onto my Violin case. Jay and Carlos tumbled out of the car, each tugging on the end of a posh scarf. Mal got out next, then Evie, then me. I held my Violin case with both my hands, I don't trust these Auradonians.

"You got everything else, why do you want whatever-this-is!" Carlos screeched as the band that was playing came to an abrupt stop,

"Because _you_ want it!" Jay replied, still pulling. We then noticed that three people, two girls and a boy, had approached us. The older lady was a teacher, obviously, she had brown hair styled neatly wearing a blue dress with a pink bow. The girl had brown hair and caramel skin. I had to admit, the boy was kinda cute, he had honey blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"Guys, guys, we have an audience!" Mal said through gritted teeth. Jay spit out a candy he was holding in his teeth.

"Just cleaning up!" Jay said, looking at the people as he pulled Carlos to his feet,

"Leave it like you found it~!" The lady sang, "And by that I mean just leave it." She said seriously. Jay grabbed everything from the limo and threw it back in. Jay then saw the girl with the caramel skin, he walked up to her,

"Hello foxy," He said flirtatiously, "The name's, Jay." She laughed for a second then stopped,

"Welcome to Auradon prep." The lady said, putting her head between the two of them, "I'm Fairy Godmother, headmistress." She gave a little curtsy,

" _The_ Fairy Godmother!" Mal faked surprise, "As in, Bibbidy-Bobbidy-Boo?" She asked, waving her hand around like she was waving a wand,

"Bibbidi-Bobbidi-you-know-it." She said with a smile,

"Yeah you know, I've always wondered what it felt like for Cinderella when you appeared, out of nowhere with the sparkly wand, and warm smile." Mal forced a smile and acted like good little girl, "And that sparkly wand!" Mal repeated,

"That was a long time ago, and as I always say, don't focus on the past or you'll miss the future!" She waved her hands in front of her face to indicate magic. The boy stepped forward,

"It's so good to finally meet you all." He said with a smile, "I'm Ben-"

" _Prince_ Benjamin." The girl with caramel skin interrupted, "Soon to be king!" She gushed,

"You had me at 'Prince'" Evie sighed, "My mum's a Queen, which makes me a Princess." She stepped up and curtsied.

"The Evil Queen has no royal status here." She said, "And neither do you." Evie stood up straight and glared daggers at her, backing away,

"This is Audrey…" Ben said awkwardly.

" _Princess_ Audrey." She corrected, "His girlfriend." Audrey grabbed his hand possessively, tucked her chin and gave a smile. "Right Bennyboo?" Ben gave a short laugh. I tried my hardest not to snort. That wasn't love, that was Audrey trying to make herself popular. The headmistress held both of their hands,

"Ben and Audrey are going to show you all around, and I'll see you all tomorrow. The doors of wisdom are never shut!" She threw open Ben and Audrey's hands, I jumped, "But the library hours are from eight to eleven and we do have a little thing about curfews." She explained, then she left with the band in toe. There was a second of silence before Ben spoke again.

"It is so so-" Ben went to shake hands with Jay but he punched Ben in the arm, "Good to finally meet you all." He shook Mal's hand and moved onto me. I took one hand off my Violin case to sake Ben's hand. He held my hand a little too long. He got out of his trance as I took my hand out of his and griped my Violin case. "This a momentous occasion, and one I hope will go down history. Chocolate?" Ben asked as he shook Carlos' hand, "As the day our two people's began to heal." He continued,

"Or the day you showed five people where the bathrooms are!" I said, imitating his tone,

"A little bit over the top?" He asked me, smiling,

"A little more than just a bit." I responded,

"Well, so much for my first impression." We locked eyes, I gave a short laugh and looked away, my cheeks turning slightly red,

"Hey, you're Maleficent's daughter, aren't you?" Audrey asked, looking at Mal, who rolled her eyes, "You know what I totally don't blame your Mother trying to kill my parents and stuff." She looked around at all of us, "Oh, my mum's Aurora. Sleeping-"

"Beauty." Mal interjected, "Yeah I've heard the name. And I totally do not blame your grandparents inviting _everyone in the whole world_ except my mother, to their stupid christening."

"Water under the bridge!"

"Totes!" Mal plastered on a giant fake smile. They both laughed and dropped out at the same time.

"Ok! So how bout a tour?" Ben asked, trying to divert the conversation. Audrey linked her arm with Ben's as he turned. "Auradon prep was originally built over three hundred years ago and was converted into a high school by my father, when he became King." He explained as we approached a statue of King Beast. Ben clapped his hands twice and the statue started to change shape until it was a beast. Carlos yelped and jumped into Jay's arms. Ben looked over at him, "Carlos, It's OK, my father wanted his statue to morph from beast to man, to show that anything is possible."

"Does he shed much?" I asked,

"Yeah, Mum won't let him on the couch." Ben said seriously. We shared a small laugh. We continued into the school.

"So do you have magic, here in Auradon? Like wands and things like that?" Mal asked,

"Yeah, it exists, but it's pretty much retired." Ben explained, "All of us here are just ordinary mortals."

"Who _happen_ to be Kings and Queens." Mal rolled her eyes,

"That's true!" Audrey piped up as she moved Ben's arm to wrap around her shoulder, "Our royal blood goes back hundreds of years!" She bragged, trying to make us jealous. Ben gave an awkward chuckle and looked as if he wanted to get his arm off Audrey,

"Doug! Doug come down here!" Ben called, moving over towards a boy with glasses and a band uniform. Audrey gave us a small smile and fixed her jacket, trying to seem like she wasn't fazed that her boyfriend technically left her with spawns of Villains...and an adoptive Villain spawn...not that the Auradonians needed to know that. Ben wrapped his arm around Doug's shoulders, "Guys, this is Doug, he'll show you around and help with your schedule." Ben walked back over to us, "I'll see you later ok?" He said, looking mostly at me, "And if you need anything, feel free to-"

"Ask Doug!" Audrey interrupted, we shared a laugh like she and Mal exchanged before. She took ahold of Ben's hand and lead (read dragged) him away.

"Hey guys, I'm Dopey's son." Doug introduced, "As in Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy and…" He trailed off after seeing Evie, "Hi-ho." Evie sashayed over to him,

"Evie, Evil Queen's daughter." She said flirtatiously, Doug snapped out of his daze,

"So yeah, about your classes I put in the requirements already." I stepped behind him and looked over his shoulder, "History of Woodsman and Pirates, Safety Rules for the Internet and," He cleared his throat, "Remedial Goodness 101." He said sheepishly,

"Let me guess." Mal popped a candy her mouth "New class?" She asked, Doug nodded his head. Mal dropped the wrapper on the floor, "Come on guys, let's go find our dorms." Mal started up the nearest staircase,

"Uh, your dorms are _that_ way guys." Doug pointed to the staircase on the other side. We turned around and walked over to the staircase he was pointing at. "Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy and…." Doug trailed off, trying to remember his other uncle. Mal, Evie and I walked into our room, and the only work I can describe it was _pink_. It was ok. There were three pink beds, three white dressers, photos of princesses who, I am assuming, had lived in this dorm previously, there was one desk and a table in the middle.

"This place is so amaz-" Evie started to say before Mal cut her off,

"Gross." She said,

"I know right, amazingly _gross_ ew." Evie corrected, I looked over to her and saw she couldn't contain a smile. I gave my own small smile

"I am going to need some serious sunscreen." Mal said, "Hads, E" Mal pointed to the windows. I placed my violin case on the bed closest to the door and went to close a blind. "Phew, that is much better." Mal stated, sitting on the middle bed. I took of my leather jacket and laid it on my bed. I glanced down at my mark. It looked like a dragon wrapping around my forearm. I traced the scales of the dragon, the mark of the Jabberwocky. I was cursed with this on my sixth birthday. Since the Jabberwocky was my mother's pet in Wonderland, he came to the Isle. He gave me this mark so that people know who he was loyal to.

"Is it bothering you?" Evie asked.

"No...just a painful reminder." I replied.


	4. The Museum

After a while we went to go see how the boys were holding up in their room. It was dark, but I very much prefer my room. When we walked in, Carlos was playing a game while Jay was emptying his pockets. "Jay! What are you doing?" Mal asked, I tuned out of their conversation and turned to Carlos.

"Hads, you gotta check this out!" Carlos started to hand me the controls but I refused,

"No, thank you." I said, sitting on a chair and placing my jacket on the back of it. I saw that everybody was distracted, everybody except Mal.

"Guys! Do I need to remind you what were all here for?!" Mal asked,

"Fairy Godmother, blah blah blah, Magic wand, blah blah blah!" Jay joked. Evie and Carlos started to laugh, I let out a small giggle,

"This is our ONE chance! To prove ourselves to our parents!" Mal shouted, I stopped laughing. "To prove that we are evil and vicious and ruthless and cruel!" Mal said right after. "Yeah?" Mal got a round of 'yeah' back. "Evie, mirror me." Mal and Evie sat down beside me at the table as Carlos and Jay stood behind us.

"Mirror, Mirror, on the-in my hand, where does Fairy Godmother's wand...stand?" The mirror showed the wand.

"There is is!" Mal gasped,

"Zoom out." Carlos suggested,

"Magic mirror, not so close." Evie whispered into the mirror, it showed the world, "Closer," I showed the continent as Carlos typed something into the computer, "Closer," It showed the country, "Closer!" The mirror showed a building with a sign of it,

"Can I go back to my game? I'm on level three!" Carlos started to walk away but Jay grabbed his arm,

"Stop!" Jay exclaimed,

"It's in a museum! Do we know where that is?" I wondered.

"Two point three miles from here." Carlos said, turning the laptop to show us. I grabbed my jacket and walked out of the room to see if anybody was there, luckily nobody was. "Come on!" I whisper-shouted and ran out into the hallway.

"Carlos!" Mal turned and called him as he was still playing the game.

"Coming!" He called back, running to catch up with us while he pulled on his jacket. We made a stop at our dorm to grab Mal's spell book and ran to the Museum. We arrived in no time flat.

"Check your mirror." Mal whispered to Evie,

"Is my mascara smudged?" She asked, holding the Mirror to her face, observing herself. I pulled my jacket as it was getting chilly.

"Yeah. While you're at it, how's bout you find us _the wand!_ " Mal said sarcastically.

"Sure! This way!" Evie said, running off in a different direction. We made it to a set of doors, when we peeked through, we saw a guard. He turned around to the doors and we moved. Mal and Evie went to the right, Carlos and Jay went to the left and I ducked down. After a minute, we looked to see if the guard was looking the other way, he was, so we resumed our original positions. The guard was in front of a set of monitors displaying different items. There was a glass slipper, a trident, a gold egg, a rose and a lamp. A Spindle, more specifically Maleficent's spindle, was displayed on a pedestal.

" _That's_ your mother's spinning wheel?" Jay laughed,

"Yeah, it's kinda dorky." Carlos added,

"It's magic, it doesn't have to look scary!" Mal defended, as she brought out her spellbook. " _Magic spindle, do not liger, make my victim prick a finger."_ She commanded, the security guard just turned to look at the Spindle,

"Impressive." Jay said sarcastically,

"I got chills!" Carlos remarked, holding up his arm,

"Ok, you know what!" Mal said, opening her book again. " _Prick the finger, brick it deep, send my enemy off to sleep."_ She read. The guard slowly stood up and admired the spindle. He then raised his hand to the point and pricked his finger. He let out a yawn, laid down on the dias and promptly fell asleep. "Not so dorky now huh?" Mal taunted as she griped the door handle and tried to open it. It was obviously locked.

"Stand back." Jay said smugly.

" _Make it easy, make it quick, open up without a kick."_ Mal recited. The doors flew open just as Jay went to kick them down. He landed on his but in the entrance way with an audible thud. Mal, Evie and myself started to laugh. "You coming?" Mal kicked Jay as she passed him. Mal put her finger to her lips to tell the others to be quiet. We edged past the guard and quickly started to search the rooms. We eventually made it to a room called 'Gallery Of Villains' It had statues of most of our parents, my mother not there.

"Mummy?" Evie whispered, looking at a statue if the Evil Queen in all her former glory.

"Killer…" Jay muttered, eyeing a statue of his father.

"I will never forget Mother's Day again." Carlos whimpered, standing in fright at a statue of Cruella chasing some dalmatians,

"Well," Jay clapped his hands once and bought us out of our trance. "Let's bounce!" He started to walk away, "Let's go!" We all took one last look at our parents statue's before walking out. We kept on looking through rooms and I noticed Mal was unusually quiet. I looked behind me and saw that she wasn't there.

"Where's Mal?" I asked, looking around,

"I'll go get her." Evie said, walking back the way we came. We walked past a room that said 'Wonderlandian Exhibit' It showed pictures from everyone in wonderland. Even my mother, the Queen of Hearts. She had the Jabberwocky curled around the base of the statue who was growling.

"Hadley?" Carlos asked timidly. I tore my gaze away from my Mother's stature to look at him. "Come on." I reluctantly turned my back on my mother before following the white haired boy, my right hand subconsciously rubbing my dragon mark underneath my jacket. Mal and Evie joined us once we found the wand. Jay whooped and ran down the stairs to get closer to the Wand. He was on the other side of the wand when we reached him. Jay then started to duck underneath the railing.

"Jay don't." Mal warned him. He gave us a smirk, ducked underneath the railing and held his hand out. "No! Wait! Don't!" Jay touched the force field and was thrown back over the railing. We all blocked our ears trying to protect them from the harsh siren that was blaring.

"A forefield _and_ a siren!" Carlos complained,

"That's just a little excessive." Jay grunted, trying to get up.

"Let's go!" I ushered everybody to leave. We ran past the 'Gallery Of Villains' and towards the exit. When we got to the entryway, we stopped and waited for Carlos as he was trying to stop the alarm. "Carlos!" I whispered franticly.

"Your welcome." He said, walking towards us. We ran out of the Museum and back to the school.

"Way to go Jay!" Mal shouted at him. "Now we have to go to school tomorrow!"


	5. First Day Of School

After a well deserved sleep, I sluggishly pulled on my clothes for today. I put on a black dress with a red cardigan over the tip. I put on red heels and my necklace rested on my chest. I put my heart earrings in and slightly curled my hair, letting it fall down my back. I grabbed my heart purse and books before walking to Remedial Goodness with Mal and Evie. Jay and Carlos arrived a little later. "If someone hands you a crying baby, do you A - Curse it. B - Lock it in a tower. C - give it a bottle. Or D - Carve out it's heart." Fairy Godmother was teaching 'Remedial Goodness 101'. We were all completely out of it. Evie acted like she was paying attention but wasn't. Carlos and Jay were staring blankly at the blackboard. Mal was sketching the wand. I was writing up a new song, but paying attention. Evie's hand shot up.

"What was the second one?" She asked innocently,

"Ok anybody else?" Fairy Godmother asked us, "Hadley." My head shot up,

"C - Give it a bottle." I responded with a slight smile,

"Correct. Again!" Fairy Godmother gushed,

"You are on fire girl!" Carlos exclaimed.

"I just pick the one that sounds like the most boring thing to do." I told them. I only told them what they want to hear. I gave the right answer because I knew it would be the right thing to do, not because it is what the villains would do the opposite.

"Oh!" Carlos sighed,

"That makes so much sense." Evie whispered. Mal gave her a 'Duh' look. Then, a girl in a pale blue dress with a blue bow in her hair rushed past us and up to the Fairy Godmother. Mal elbowed Evie and me who were on either side of her.

"Hello dear one!" Fairy Godmother said sweetly,

"Hi! You need to sign off an early dismissal for the coronation!" The girl shoved a clipboard into the Fairy Godmother's hands as she looked fearfully at us. We all exchanged glances.

"Everyone here remembers my daughter Jane." Fairy Godmother said, not looking at us,

"Mum!" Jane looked back at her.

"It's Ok." Jane's mother assured, she gave Jane back the clipboard. "Jane this is everyone." Fairy Godmother pushed Jane towards us.

"Hi! Don't mind me! As you were." Jane gave a small courtesy. She squeaked and sped us as she walked past our tables.

"Let's continue." Fairy Godmother turned back to the chalkboard. "You find a vial of poison. Do you A - Put it in the King's wine." Evie's hand went slightly up. "B - Paint it on an apple." Evie, Mal and I all gave a short laugh at that. "Or C - Turn it over to the proper authorities." Everybody's hands shot up except mine and Mal's. Jay and Carlos fought to get picked. "Jay."

"C - You turn it over to the proper authorities." He said smugly.

"I was gonna say that." Carlos protested, slapping Jay's arm.

"But I said it first." Jay trapped Carlos in a headlock and started giving him a noogie.

"Boy's." Fairy Godmother warned, tapping her pointer stick lightly on the podium. Jay and Carlos ignored her. I looked up at her and gave her a sheepish smile. "Boys!" She said loudly, catching their attention. "I would encourage you to use that energy on the Tourney field." Pointing at a green field outside the classroom window.

"Oh no." Carlos said, pushing Jay off him, "Whatever that is we-we'll pass." After 'Remedial Goodness 101' had ended, Mal, Evie and I went to our lockers to get our things for our next class with the good guys. Evie waited at mine and Mal's lockers while we got our things. Then we heard an obnoxious laugh cut through the air. Audrey. I looked up to see her, Ben and another boy.

"Hey." I heard the boy say to Ben, "Those kids are trouble."

"Bye Mal, bye Hads." Evie walked away. I peeked past my locker to see him looking pointedly at Mal and I.

"Come on Chad," Ben replied. "Give them a chance."

"No offence Baby Bear," I snorted at Audrey's second ridiculous nickname for Ben. "But you're just too trusting! I know your mum fell in love with a big, nasty beast that turned out to be a prince! But with my mum, the Evil Fairy was _just_ the Evil Fairy. And with everybody the Crazy Head Chopper was _just_ the Crazy Head Chopper. Those girl's mothers!" She hissed the last bit, nodding in Mal and I's direction.

"I think you're wrong about them." I heard Ben say. I saw Ben walk over to us and I closed my locker. "Hey." He greeted,

"Hello." I greeted, a smile gracing my face as I picked up my Violin case.

"Hey." Mal replied, taking her spell book and looking at Ben.

"How was your first day at school?" He inquired, leaning on the lockers.

"Super." I said,

"You know, Mal, you should really get this talent off the lockers and into Art class." Ben stated, looking at a large black and green silhouette of Maleficent with the words 'Long Live Evil' in it. "I could, sign you up?" I then saw Jane walk past us with a squeak. Mal's eyes followed her as she went into the bathroom.

"Way to take the fun out of it." Mal said, Ben gave a small mile. Mal walked off without a second glance. I looked back at Ben.

"Don't worry about Mal. Her Mother is pretty hard on her." I explained,

"What about you? Is your Mum hard on you?" Ben asked, I looked down.

"No. Contrary to what everybody in Auradon might think, my Mother loves me. People think she just yells 'Of with there head' all the time but I've never heard her say that."

"Wow, who never knew a villain can be nice. Sorry, that was the wrong thing to say."

"It's ok." I looked back up at him,

"What do you have next?" Ben asked. I took out my timetable and looked at it,

"It looks like I have english next, then music, hence the Violin."

"Same. Do you want to walk together?"

"Sure." I smiled at him. We walked side by side to class. I think I just made a friend.

 _TIMESKIP AFTERNOON_

Evie, Mal, Jane and myself were in our dorm room. We had changed out of our clothes into more comfortable ones. I was wearing a red dress that had a semi open back. I put on open toe black heels and a black cardigan. I kept my necklace on and my hair the same. Jane was passing in front of us, Mal was sketching something, Evie was sewing a dress, and _me_ being the only responsible one, was doing my homework. If were going to take over the world, why not get good grades out of it too. "Mum said 'If a boy can't find the beauty within then he's not worth it.' Can you believe that? What world does she live in!" Jane ranted, and sat on Evie's bed,

"Auradon." I said, writing down a definition for english.

"Mal, Hads, do you like?" Evie asked, holding up the dress she was sowing,

"Yeah." Mal said,

"It's cute. Brings out your eyes." I continued, quickly looking at the dress before going back to my homework,

"I know." Evie complimented herself,

"I'll never get a boyfriend." Jane said,

" _Boyfriends_ are overrated." Mal said. I went from my english homework to a 'Villain History' paper that I had to write for history. Hah! I'm going to ace this, living on the Isle surrounded by villains you're bound to hear the same stories over and over again so they are seared into your brain for life.

"How would you know Mal, you've never had one." Evie accused,

"It's cause I don't need one E. There a waste of time." Mal finished, going back to what she was doing. Evie gasped,

"I forgot to do Chad's homework!" She jumped up and went to get Chad's backpack, "Oh no. Oh no, no, no no!" She sat down next to me. I handed her the math sheet that we had to do 'cause Chad and I were in the same math class. "Thanks Hads." She said, taking the sheet from me.

"And that is exactly what I mean." Mal said, as Evie started on the homework. There was a knock at our door and a girl came through. I thought Auradonians were supposed to be nice and respect people's space? Apparently not. The girl had short black hair cut into a bob. Lonnie, the daughter of Fa Mulan and Li Shang. She's in my english class with Ben. I sit between them both. Ben on my right and Lonnie on my left.

"Hey guys! I'm Lonnie." She introduced.

"Hi." I greeted, looking up at her. Lonnie was met with blank stares from Mal and Evie.

"My mum's Mulan?" Lonnie continued, "No? Ok. I _love_ What you've done with Jane's hair and I know you guys hate us and well, you're _evil_. But do you think you can do mine?" She asked, I turned to her in my seat,

"Why would I do that?" Mal questioned,

"I'll pay you fifty dollars." She replied, holding out a purse that jingled with coins.

"Good answer." Evie said. She stood up and snaced the purse from Lonnie's hand. "I need to buy more material. Let's see, I'm thinking we lose the bangs, maybe some layers-" Lonnie cut her off,

"Oh, no, no, no! I want it cool but cute." She turned to look at Mal, cool like Mal's and cute like Hadley's." I looked up at her,

"Realy. Mal's split ends too?" Mal glared at Evie. Evie shook the pouch with the money in it. Mal groaned and got her book on the middle bed.

" _Beware forswear, replace the old, with cool but cute hair."_ Mal recited. Mal moved her finger and Lonnie's head moved with it. Her bob transformed into long brown wavy hair. Lonnie went to look in the full length mirror.

"I know. I know." Evie put her arm around Lonnie. "It looks like a mop on your head. Let's cut it off, layer it-" Lonnie once again cut Evie off,

"No, no, no! I-I love it!" She exclaimed.

"You do." Evie said, frowning,

"It's just…" Lonnie took her skirt and ripped it. "Now I'm cool." She declared.

"Like Ice." I stated. Jane stepped in front of Lonnie. She also ripped her skirt. She then realised what she did.

"What did I just do!" She whimpered, "Mum's gonna kill me!" Later, after Jane and Lonnie left, Carlos came into our dorm carrying a dog. A _dog!_ He sat down at the foot of Mal's bed, scratching the dog and searching something up on a laptop. I was continuing my song from earlier, sitting cross legged on my bed. Evie was quickly copying down answers for her and Chad's homework. Mal was hurriedly flipping through her spell book. Jay then burst through the door, sporting a blue jersey with his name and the number 8 on the back. He leaned against one of Mal's bedposts.

"Did your plan work with Jane?" He asked, "Are you going to see the wand?"

"Do you think I would be going through every spell in this book if I hadn't completely struck out?!" Mal said irritably.

"Well someone's in a bad mood." Carlos muttered.

"My Mum's counting on me! I can't let her down!" Mal flicked Carlos in the head.

"We can do this," Jay declared. We all looked at him. "If we stick together." He finished.

"And we won't go back until we do." Mal stated, "Cause were rotten."

"To the core." We all finished,

"Oh yeah, I found out that Fairy Godmother blesses Ben wiith at the Coronation and we all get to go." Evie said nonchalantly. Mal stared at her, I glanced up at her underneath my lashes, that's the object we were sent here to get. "I have nothing to wear of course." She continued, oblivious to my stare. Then a knock was heard at the door. My eyes flicked to the door and then back to Evie. She noticed our gaze. "What?" She asked,

"Hold that thought." I pointed at Evie as Mal and I stood up and walked to the door. It opened to reveal Ben,

"Hey Hadley! Hey Mal, I didn't see you guys today. I was just wondering if you had any questions or anything, that you needed?" He asked,

"Not that I know of…" I looked at my friends who shrugged and I turned back to Ben,

"Ok, alright, Well if you need anything…" He trailed off, staring down the hall.

"Oh wait!" Mal exclaimed. He paused and walked back to us. "Is it true that we all get to go to your Coronation?" Mal questioned, Ben smiled,

"Yeah the whole school goes."

"Wow, that is beyond wonderful. Is it possible that we can all sit in the front row next to the Fairy Godmother so we can see the Coronation up close?" I asked. He looked like he would let us but he then frowned slightly,

"I wish you could. But up front it's just me, my folks and my girlfriend."

"And you girlfriend?" Mal repeated, I could see a plan forming in her head.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." I smiled brightly at him,

"Ok thanks bye bye!" I said, closing the door in his face. We turned back to our friends, Mal with a wicked smirk on her lips,

"What are you planning?" I asked, smirking as well,

"I think it's time that _Bennyboo_ got himself a new girlfriend." Mal told us. They all turned to me.

"Why are you all looking at me?" I questioned, wide eyed,

"You are going to be the person of Ben's affections." Mal explained "And you need a love spell." She clapped her hands and Carlos threw Mal's book into them. Mal gave a small giggle as she started to flick through her book.


	6. The Love Spell

Mal mixed the cookie batter, but it looked like she would pass out from exhaustion so I took it from her. Mal looked in the spellbook, "Ok is say's we still need one tear." She said, "And we never cry."

"Let's just chop up some onions." Carlos suggested and held out an onion from the bowl beside him,

"No!" I protested, "It say's we need one tear of human sadness." I explained, "And this love potion gets the best reviews so we need to follow it word for word."

"A tear's a tear." Jay sighed,

"That's not true Jay." Evie cut in, placing a bag of sugar on the counter. "Both have antibodies and enzymes _but_ an emotional tear has more protein-based hormones then a reflux tear." Evie finished,

"Listen to you." Mal complemented, sprinkling some sugar into the batter. Jay leaned back onto the counter.

"I new that." He said,

"Did not." Carlos argued, slapping his arm lightly,

"Yeah I did." The door then opened and Lonnie burst in.

"There you are Mal! I was looking for you!" Lonnie exclaimed as Mal quickly covered the spellbook with a cloth. "You know _all_ the girls want you to do their hair!" Lonnie said. She peered into the mixing bowl. "Midnight snack huh? Whatcha guys making?"

"Nothing special just cookies." Mal said and shrugged. Lonnie then took her finger, put it in the batter and scooped some up. Lonnie put her finger to her mouth and licked it clean,

"No wait!" We exclaimed.

"What? I'm not going to double dip."

"Feel anything?" Evie asked,

"Yeah like it's missing something?" Mal questioned as I looked at her, trying to see if the potion worked on her. If it did she would tell and our plan would be ruined. Jay walked up to Lonnie and flashed her a smile,

"Hey there." Lonnie stared at him blankly,

"Could use some chips." She decided after a pause, walking over to the fridge. Mal, Evie Carlos and I sighed loudly while Jay looked hurt, going back to his original position,

"And _those_ are?" I asked, mixing the batter again,

"Chocolate chips." Lonnie closed the fridge, "Just _the most_ important food group." She set down a bowl filled with little brown things. She sprinkled some into the batter and popped one into her mouth. "Wait. Didn't your mums ever make you guys chocolate chip cookies?" We stared at her like she was speaking a completely different language, I stopped mixing, "Like, when you're feeling sad, and there fresh out of the oven with a big old glass of milk and she makes you laugh and puts everything into perspective and…" She trailed off, looking at most of us us who were looking at her with sad looks. "Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"It's just different where were from." Mal told her,

"I've never had chocolate chip cookies before…" I muttered resuming my mixing. "I feel like I'm missing out…" Nobody heard me. Lonnie looked at all of us,

"Yeah I know, I just thought that even villains love there kids…" She trailed off again. Lonnie touched Mal's hand as if to comfort her. "How awful." A tear streaked down Lonnie's face. I noticed, wiped it off her cheek and put in the batter. I started mixing furiously.

"Yeah, well big bummer…" I paid no attention to what Mal was saying to Lonnie.

"You Ok Hads?" Evie asked, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah." I said as Mal finished pushing Lonnie out.

"Ok! Boy's cookie sheet, Girl's oven." Mal ordered

"Yes Ma'am." Evie said, picking up the mixing bowl and following Jay and Carlos.

 _TIMESKIP NEXT DAY_

The day of the Tourney Game arrived. I decided to wear a red dress that was freely from the waist to the knees and black, glossy sandals that had a bow just above the toe. I wore a black cardigan that only went to underneath my chest and the arms covered my mark. I kept my hair out like usual with my heart earings and necklace safely on my person. We all followed Ben and Audrey. They so happened to stop near mine and Mal's locker's. "Hey Mal! Love my hair Mal!" A couple of girls waved at her from a nearby table. She waved at them and opened her locker, getting out the cookie we made last night.

"Are you feeling strange about this?" Jay asked smirking as her leant on the lockers.

"Yeah…" I trailed off, "It's kind of nice…" My mouth curved into a soft smile as Mal looked at us with wide eyes.

"Are you insane?" Mal asked, our smiles dropped, "Long live evil!" She shook her fist in our faces, "You're mean! You're awful! You're bad news!" She snapped her fingers once in front of our face, we jumped. "Snap out of it!"

"Thanks Mal." Jay said, smirking, "I needed that." Mal pat him on the shoulder as he went to flirt with the nearby table of girls. Mal handed me the cookie.

"You know what to do." I nodded

"Do you think they actually paid for those?" Audrey asked Ben, "She did that to Jane's hair too and Fairy Godmother's not happy about it." She ranted,

"What's the harm?" Ben asked, shrugging,

"It's gateway magic! Sure it starts with the hair, next thing you know it's the lips and the legs and the clothes and everyone will look beautiful and then." She put her hand to her chest like she was in mortal danger. "Where will I be?" She whimpered. I held back a snort, she was _so_ vain. What did her family tell her to make her so self absorbed?

"Listen, Audrey-" Ben started. Audrey composed herself,

"I will see you at the game after my dress-fitting for the Coronation Ok?" She smiled,

"Ok." Ben responded.

"Bye Bennyboo!" She air kissed his cheek and walked away,

"Bye…" Ben said boredly, like he was tired of Audrey's antics. Which he most likely was. I slammed my locker and turned to Ben,

"Hey Bennyboo!" I mocked Audrey. Ben turned and smiled,

"Hey." He walked over to me.

"I just made a batch of cookies, double chocolate chip. Do you want one?" I asked, showing him a ziplock bag with a single cookie,

"Oh. I, uh, I've have a big game. I don't eat before a big game." He explained, "But thank you so, so much. Thank you. Next time." Ben started to walk away,

"Oh, I get it." Ben stopped and turned to me. "'Be careful of treats offered by kids of villains'"

"No, no, no." Ben started to defend but I cut him off.

"I'm pretty sure that every kid in Auradon knows that."

"No! That's not it. No, no, no I-I really do-" Ben stuttered,

"I understand. Your cautious. That's smart of you." I opened the bag and took out the cookie. "Oh well, more for me I assume." I acted like I was going to eat the cookie,

"No, no. Hey." Ben took the cookie out of my hand and took a big bite out of it. "See that?" He said with a mouth full of cookie, "Totally trust you." He stated. Jay, Carlos, Evie and Mal snuck up behind us.

"How are they?" I asked,

"They're good. They're great! They're amazing!" He gave a short laugh, "They're, uh, I mean they're chewy, and, and you know they, is that walnuts?" He looked at me and I nodded, "I love walnuts. I mean, uh, you know the… the chocolate." He cleared his throat, "The… the chocolate… the chocolate chips are…" I looked at him curiously. "I'm sorry, um. Uh, they're… they're warm and soft. And they're sweet…" He looked into my eyes, "Hadley have you always had those little ruby flecks in your eyes?" The potion was in effect. Ben tried to take another bite out of the cookie but I quickly took it out of his hands and put it back into the ziplock bag. Jay walked up behind Ben and put his hand on his shoulder.

"How you feeling, bro?" Jay asked,

"I feel… I feel… I feel like… like singing your name! HAD-" I put my hand on Ben's mouth to stop him from singing. I handed Jay the cookie and he inspected it behind Ben's back.

 _TIMESKIP TO TOURNEY GAME_

I wasn't paying attention to the game. I was holding my ears to try and block out the noise, I was watching the game though. I only took my hands away from my ears when the crowd went silent. "Excuse me. Excuse me. Can I have your attention please." Ben said, standing up on the stand where the shooter stood during the game. "There's something I'd like to say." He looked around, "Give me a H!" He said,

"H!" The crowd made an H with their body, pairing up with others.

"Give me a A!"

"A!"

"Give me a D!"

"D!"

"Give me a L!"

"L!"

"Give me a E!"

"E!"

"Give me a Y!"

"Y!" My eyes widened,

"What does that spell?" Ben asked,

"Hadley!" The crown cheered, some who near me shouted it in my face.

"Come on I can't hear you!"

"Hadley!"

"I love you Hadley. Did I mention that?" Everyone turned to me and Audrey ran off the field. "Give me a beat!" Ben commanded the band and Doug started to count down in Spanish,

"Uno, dos, tres, quatro!" Doug cheared,

"What was in that cookie?" I laughed to Mal and Evie who were to the left of me.

 _Ben -_

 _Did I mention that I'm in love with you?_

 _And did I mention there's nothing I can do?_

 _And did I happen to say_

 _I dream of you every day_

 _Well let me_

 _Ben and Cheerleaders -_

 _Shout it out loud!_

 _Ben -_

 _If that's ok_

 _Hey hey_

 _Boys -_

 _Hey_

 _Ben -_

 _If that's ok_

 _Everyone -_

 _Hey_

 _Ben -_

 _I met this girl that rocked my world_

 _Like it's never been rocked_

 _And now I'm living just for her_

 _And I won't ever stop_

 _I never thought that it could happen_

 _To a guy like me_

 _But now look at what you've done_

 _You got me down on my knees_

 _Because my love for you is_

 _Ridiculous!_

 _I never knew_

 _Carlos -_

 _Who knew?_

 _Ben -_

 _That it could be like this_

 _My love for you is_

 _Everyone -_

 _Ridiculous!_

 _Ben -_

 _My love is r-i-d-i-c-u-l-o-u-s_

 _Everyone -_

 _R-i-d-i-c-u-l-o-u-s_

 _Ben -_

 _It's_

 _Everyone -_

 _Ridiculous_

 _Ben -_

 _Just_

 _Everyone -_

 _Ridiculous_

 _Ben -_

 _And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss!_

 _Well did I mention that I'm in love with you?_

 _And did I mention there's nothing I can do?_

 _And did I happen to say_

 _I dream of you every day_

 _Well lemme_

 _Ben and Cheerleaders -_

 _Shout it out loud!_

 _Ben -_

 _If that's ok_

 _Hey hey_

 _Yeah_

 _If that's ok_

 _Boys -_

 _Hey_

 _Ben -_

 _I gotta know which way to go_

 _Come on now give me a sign_

 _You gotta show me that you're only_

 _Ever gonna be mine_

 _Don't wanna go another minute_

 _Livin without you_

 _Cuz if your heart just isn't it_

 _I don't know what I'll do_

 _Because my love for you is_

 _Boys -_

 _Ridiculous!_

 _Ben -_

 _I never knew_

 _Boys -_

 _Who knew?_

 _Ben -_

 _That it could be like this_

 _My love for you is_

 _Everyone -_

 _Ridiculous!_

 _Ben -_

 _My love is r-i-d-i-c-u-l-o-u-s_

 _Everyone -_

 _R-i-d-i-c-u-l-o-u-s_

 _Ben -_

 _It's_

 _Everyone -_

 _Ridiculous_

 _Ben -_

 _Just_

 _Everyone -_

 _Ridiculous_

 _Ben -_

 _And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss!_

 _Come on now_

 _Uh_

 _Oh yeah_

 _Yeow_

 _Alright_

 _Alright_

 _Because my love for you is_

 _Everyone -_

 _Ridiculous!_

 _Ben -_

 _I never knew_

 _Beoy -_

 _Who knew?_

 _Ben -_

 _That it could be like this_

 _My love for you is_

 _Everyone -_

 _Ridiculous!_

 _Ben -_

 _My love is r-i-d-i-c-u-l-o-u-s_

 _Everyone -_

 _R-i-d-i-c-u-l-o-u-s_

 _Ben -_

 _It's_

 _Everyone -_

 _Ridiculous_

 _Ben -_

 _Just_

 _Everyone -_

 _Ridiculous_

 _Ben -_

 _And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss!_

 _Come on now_

After Ben had finished his song, he tried to give me a kiss but I put the jersey he threw at me between us. I gave an awkward chuckle. Ben gave me a side hug, "I love you Hadley. Did I mention that?" He asked. Audrey then came up behind Ben and took the microphone from him.

"Chad's my boyfriend now!" She exclaimed, I saw in the corner of my eye that Evie saddened at this as she glared at the brunett. Chad cheered, "And I'm going to the Coronation with him, so I don't need your pity date." Audrey turned Chad's head toward her and kissed him on the lips. Ben took the microphone back out of Audrey's hand,

"Hadley! Will you go the Coronation with me?" He asked into the microphone. I rolled my eyes and pulled the microphone toward me.

"Yes!" I said,

"She said yes!" Audrey and Chad walked angrily out of the bleachers. Jay came up and clapped Ben on the back with one hand while holding the trophy with the other.

"Come on! The whole team's waiting for you." Jay dragged Ben over to the team.

"Bye!" I said, waving at him. When he left I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, "Whoo!" I laughed. I looked over to Mal who was comforting Evie.

"You know I feel _really_ sorry for Audrey." Mal commented,

"You do?" Evie asked,

"Yeah." I piped in, "I feel like she were talented like you and she new how to sew and knew beauty tips she wouldn't need a prince to make her happy." The three of us shared a laugh,

"I guess I am pretty talented."

"You are most certainly gifted!"

"Thanks M, thanks Hads." The three of us cheered as we saw Jay being hoisted on the shoulders of the team.


	7. The Date

I walked into the library and sat down on a chair. I was wearing a long sleeved red dress and black flats. I had my book tucked tightly underneath my arm. I kept my hair out like usual with my heart earings and necklace safely on my person. I started reading the book that Mother gave me before I left. It was very interesting, it's about Fairy Tale characters, but they're not the ones I know. They are like from an alternate universe.

 _HADLEY READING_

 _"When we reach the cell, stay out of the light." A guard said, warning Snow White and Prince Charming as they walked through an underground tunnel to reach a cell that held the most dangerous villain, "And whatever you do, do not let him know your name, then he will have power over you." They stopped in front of a cell, not close that they were directly in front of it, but enough that the prisoner could see them properly, "Rumplestiltskin! Rumplestiltskin! I have a question for you."_

 _"No you don't. They do." The scaly skinned man pointed at the Royal couple, "Snow White and Prince Charming!" He gave a crazy giggle, "You insult me. Stand into the light and take of those ridiculous robes." Snow White and Prince Charming did just that. "Ah, ha, ha, that's much better."_

 _"We've come to ask you about the-" Charming was cut off,_

 _"Yes yes I know why you're here!" Rumplestiltskin said loudly, "You want to know about the Queen's threat."_

 _"Tell us what you know!" Snow demanded,_

 _"Oh! Tense are we." Rumplestiltskin said, "Fear not! For I can ease your mind. But it will cost something in return."_

 _"No. No!" Charming protested, "This is a waste of time."_

 _"What do you want?" Snow asked, walking up to the cage,_

 _"The names of your unborn children." Rumplestiltskin requested,_

 _"Children?" Charming questioned,_

 _"Congratulations! You're having twins!" Rumplestiltskin shouted,_

 _"Deal." Snow concluded, "What do you know?"_

 _"The Queen has created a powerful curse." He explained, "And it's coming. Soon you all will be in a prison, just like me only worse! Your prison, all of our prisons, will be time. Time will stop and we will be trapped. Someplace horrible. Where everything we hold dear, everything that we loved will be ripped from us for all eternity, while the Queen sits, victorious at last! No more happy endings."_

 _"What can we do?" Snow asked,_

 _"We can't do anything."_

 _"Who can?"_

 _"One of little things growing inside your belly." Rumplestiltskin reached his scaly hand through the bars and pointing at Snow White's stomach. Charming took his sword and sliced Rumplestiltskin's hand. Charming forced Rumplestiltskin's arm away from Snow,_

 _"Next time I cut it off." Charming threatened. Rumplestiltskin tutted,_

 _"The firstborn infant is our only hope." He looked from Charming to Snow, "Get that child to safety. Get that child to safety and on its," Rumplestiltskin paused, "Twenty-eighth birthday, the firstborn will return, the child will find you, and the final battle will begin!"_

 _"What about the other child?" Snow asked,_

 _"Well, the Queen will have a special treat for it." He started to laugh insanely,_

 _"We've heard enough were leaving." Charming started to pull Snow along, turning his back on the Dark One._

 _"We made a deal! What are the girls' names!" He shouted at the retreating couple,_

 _"Girls? One of them is a boy." Charming said, not believing it._

 _"Missy. Missy!" Rumplestiltskin called out to Snow, "You know I'm right!" Snow turned to the imp, "Tell me, what is the first girl's name?"_

 _"Emma. Her name is Emma."_

 _"And the second born?" This time Charming answered,_

 _"Hadley. Her name will be Hadley."_

 _HADLEY READING END_

I paused and looked up from the book, staring at a random spot on the wall. No, my mother is the Queen Of Hearts. Not some alternate version of Snow White. No I refuse to believe it! I shook my head and looked back down to the book again to continue reading,

 _HADLEY READING_

 _Emma had just been born, and Snow White was in labor again. Her second baby was about to be born. "Just one more push Snow." Doc encouraged. Soon, a baby's cry filled the air. Doc handed the baby to Snow who held it in her arms._

 _"My second baby girl." Snow cooed, looking at the baby._

 _"Here's the blanket." Doc said, handing Snow a blanket similar to Emma's but the name Hadley was embroidered in the side in red._

 _HADLEY READING END_

I snapped the book shut. No, no, no, no, no...did I mention no? Even though this book my say that I am a daughter of another Snow White, I was raised by The Queen of Hearts. I am not the kid of some goody-two-shoes. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice Ben, "Hey Hadley!" He smiled like an idiot. I snapped out of my daze and looked up at him.

"Hey Ben." I greeted as I gave him a smile,

"I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me?" He asked. My eyes went wide and my jaw went slack. "Hadley?" Ben asked. I closed my mouth and nodded. Ben grinned, "Ok. I'll pick you up in an hour." Ben walked away. I sat there in shock for a second and then rushed to find Evie, my book safely in my satchel that was slung over my shoulder. I searched the campus until I found her and Doug talking on a park table.

"There you are!" I exclaimed, walking over to them. They looked at me. "I have been looking for you around the whole campus!" I said,

"What's wrong?" Evie asked. I slammed my hands down on the table.

"Ben just asked me out on a-" I huffed and looked around before looking back at them. "A date." I hissed,

"Nice…" Doug muttered,

"We can handle this." Evie promised, taking her test and standing up. "Bye." She waved slightly at Doug. Evie stood next to me. "Your looking a little pale."

"Yeah of course." I said, walking backwards,

"I can fix that with some gloss and some blush!"

"Yes!" I told her, turning to walk the right way,

"Hadley I can use the-" I cut her off,

"Ok, ok, ok, fine!" Soon Evie had me on my bed and was applying blush to my cheeks. "Ok, easy on the blush, I know you know what you're doing but." I pushed her hand down, "I don't want to scare him off. Not that I could." I muttered,

"Please. My mum taught me how to apply blush before I could talk." She said, continuing her previous work on my cheeks. "Always use upward strokes." She finished and opened up a lip stick.

"My Mother gave me some tips on makeup, but not as much as your mother gave you." Evie started dabbing the lipstick onto my lips, "And I never had a sister."

"Well now you have two." Mal said, walking in. "What's going on here?" She asked,

"I have a date." I frowned slightly,

"Don't be so mad about it." Evie said, finishing up the lipstick, "Were going to need all the family we can get if we don't pull this off. My mother isn't a barrel of laughs when she doesn't get her way." She sighed, "Just ask Snow White."

"Are you afraid of her?" I asked Evie,

"Sometimes."

"Mal?" I turned to her,

"When I stuff something up. Yeah." She replied. "What about you?"

"No. My mother is too kind to do that, contrary to what everybody thinks." I looked down, smiling. Mal pulled me up from the bad and pushed me toward the mirror. I laughed at myself. I was wearing a red dress that looked like something from the 60's with a black belt. I was also wearing a black cardigan and red heels that had a bow on the toe. I kept my hair out like usual with my heart earings and necklace safely on my person.

"I know." Evie said, leaning her head on my shoulder.

"I look…"

"Say it." Mal ordered, putting her head on my other shoulder.

"Not hideous." I finished,

"Not even close." They said. They gave me one last squeeze before leaving me to admire myself more.

"What's this?" Mal asked, looking at the book on my bed.

"My Mother gave it to me before we left. Apparently it will tell me more about her." I sat next to Mal and Evie sat on her other side. I opened the book to the page I was reading this morning and handed it to Mal. "This supposedly say's that an alternate version of the Evil Queen cast a curse on the whole world and sent them to a land without magic." I explained. "Snow White had two daughters." I turned the page to a picture showing a baby in a blanket, "Emma, who was destined to be the savior." Mal flipped the page,

"Who's this?" Mal asked, pointing at a picture of the alternate Snow White holding a white blanket with my name embroiled in the side. I snatched the book out of her hands. I closed it and shoved it underneath my bed.

"It's nobody." I muttered. Then there was a knock at the door. I walked over to the door and opened it to reveal ben. He had two helmets tucked underneath his arms. He stared at me for a couple of seconds before speaking,

"For the first time, I understand the difference between pretty and beautiful." I gave a slight giggle. "I hope you like bikes." He held out a helmet for me. I took it and walked to stand beside me. I turned to give Mal and Evie a look that said 'Wish me luck'. Ben drove through the forest. I held tightly onto his torso. We made it to a rope bridge, "Tell me something about yourself that you have never told anyone."

"Um, my middle name is Regina."

"Regina?"

"Yeah. My mother had a fascination with that name but I don't know why. Hadley Regina Hearts."

"Mines Florian." Ben said after a moment of silence.

"Florian?" I repeated,

"Yeah."

"How princely. Oh that's really bad!" I exclaimed, laughing.

"I mean you know it's better than Regina." Ben had me close my eyes as he lead me through the forest. "Watch your foot. Yeah. Are you good?" I nodded, "Now step up. There you go." He stood behind me and put his hands on my arms, "Ready?" I nodded again, "Open." I opened my eyes to see a wonderful little stone gazebo. There was a picnic basket and a blanket laid out. I looked at Ben before turning back to the picnic and starting at it before walking towards. We sat down on the blanket and talked (Ben did most of the talking). I started to eat something Ben called a jelly donut. It was soooooo good. Why don't we get this kind of treatment on the Isle? "Is this your first time?" He asked once I finished the doughnut.

"We don't really date much on the island. It's more like gang activity." I explained, dusting my hands from the powder that was on the donut. Ben gave a slight chuckle as I started to lick my fingers clean.

"I meant, is this your first time eating a jelly doughnut." I paused licking my fingers to look at him,

"Is it bad?" I questioned,

"You got a…" He used his thumb to brush off the crumbs from my lips. "Do this." He licked his lips and I copied,

"Gone? Can't take me anywhere I guess." I said with a slight chuckle, brushing my hands off on my dress.

"You know I've done all the talking. Your turn. I really don't know that much about you. Tell me something." I let out a sigh,

"Well I'm sixteen, I'm an only child, I love to play violin and I've only lived in one place." I told him.

"Me too. Other than the violin, we have so much in common already!" He said, smiling,

"No. Trust me. We do not have much in common, not at all." I looked at him for a moment. "And now you're going to be crowned King." Ben looked down at t the stone floor. "What?" I asked softly,

"A crown doesn't make you a King." he sad,

"I believe it does." We shared a small laugh,

"No. Your mother is said to be a mad woman who chops off heads. And I have the poster parents for goodness. But were not automatically like them. We get to choose who we're gonna be." He explained, "And right now," He said, looking into my eyes, "I can look into your eyes and tell your not evil. I can see it." Ben looked at the waterfall then back at me, "Let's go for a swim."

"What, uh, right now?" I asked him as he stood up, my eyes wide,

"Yeah, right now."

"I think I'm going to stay here." I said,

"No, no, no. Come on." He held out his hand to me.

"I think I'm going to stay behind and try some mango." I looked up at him, "I have literally never tried mango before." I grabbed a fork and stabbed a piece of and took a bite, "Mmmm." I hummed, trying to convince him, then the flavour but my tastebuds, the deliciousness filling my mouth, "Hmmm." I stared at the bowl of mango in front of me. Ben laughed and started to walk away.

"Don't eat all of them."

"Ok!" I called out to him, I stabbed another piece of mango and ate it quickly. I stood up and turned around to see Ben standing on a ledge in only his boxers. I saw tiny designs on them, I smirked and cupped my hands over my mouth. "Are those little crown's on your shorts!" I shouted at him,

"Maybe!" He called back. He let out a roar and jumped off the ledge into the lake. I turned from the water.

 _A million thoughts in my head  
Should I let my heart keep listening  
'Cause up 'til now I've walked the line  
Nothing lost but something missing_

 _I can't decide  
What's wrong, what's right  
Which way should I go?_

 _If only I knew what my heart was telling me  
Don't know what I'm feeling  
Is this just a dream?  
Ah oh, yeah_

 _If only I could read the signs in front of me  
I could find the way to who I'm meant to be  
Ah oh, if only  
Yeah_

 _Am I crazy? Maybe we could happen  
Yeah  
Will you still be with me when the magic's all run out?_

 _If only I knew what my heart was telling me  
Don't know what I'm feeling  
Is this just a dream?  
Ah oh…_

 _If only, yeah_

 _If only, yeah_

 _If only, yeah_

 _If only_

I sat down near the edge of the gazebo, my eyes wandered around until I realised I couldn't see Ben. "Ben?" I asked, "Ben?" I said louder. I stood up. "Ben!?" I shouted and it echoed slightly. I jumped into the lake and waddled forward. Then, the ground fell out from underneath me. I yelped and fell backwards into the water, my dress getting wet. I then felt an arm wrap around my legs and another around underneath my arms. I looked up to see Ben. He set me down where I was sitting on the edge of the gazebo. "You scared me!" I exclaimed, shoving him slightly. Ben pointed out to the water,

"You can't swim?" He asked,

"No!"

"But you live on an island!"

"The island has a barrier around it remember!?"

"And you still tried to save me."

"Yeah, and do you thank me. NO! All I get is soaking wet!" I said, slapping my hands onto the stone floor behind me.

"And, uh, this fancy rock." Ben heald out a white crystal. I took it from him "It's yours. Just make a wish and throw it back into the lake." He explained. I chucked the rock back into the lake with a plonk. I stood up and walked over to the blanket. I shivered and pulled of my cardigan, completely forgetting about my mark as I sat down. "What's that?" Crap.

"Um...this is a mark that I got on my sixth birthday. I got it from the Jabberwocky. It shows his loyalty to me. But you can't tell anyone!" I glared at the prince. Ben took his jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders. I turned away and pulled the jacket closer around me. Ben then sat next to me and started to play with some of my wet hair. I looked at him.

"Uh, Hadley, I told you that I loved you. What about you? Do you love me?" He asked. I looked away,

"I-I don't know, I'm still trying to figure it out." I admitted. Ben moved my head toward him,

"Maybe I can help you." I looked at him. He said he could, but the villains are going to take over, Maleficent is going to hurt Ben if she finds out about him. I need to break this love spell as soon as possible.


	8. The Plan

I got dressed for the day. I was wearing a long red sleeved cardigan over a white lacy dress. I was wearing open toe red heels that had a strap over my feet and one across my ankle. I kept my hair out like usual with my heart earings and necklace safely on my person. I walked sluggishly towards Remedial Goodness and sat down in my usual seat. I finished copying down a formula for math when Fairy Godmother aprochaed us with a monitor set up behind her. "Children, excuse me. As you know this Sunday is Family Day here at Auradon Prep and because your parents can't be her due to, uh, distance. We've have arranged a special treat." She walked up to the monitor and pressed the spacebar on the keyboard. She was met with my Maleficent's face peering into the screen.

"I can't see anything. Nor do I hear." Maleficent backed away from the screen. Fairy Godmother beaconed us forward. The others walked up to her as I stayed in my seat, my mother wasn't there so she must be doing something important. "Is it-is it."

"Press enter." Jaffar muttered,

"Can I please see a remote! Is this thing on? Ugh, it's broken!" Maleficent declared, "I hate electronic equip-" She as cut of as the Evil Queen waved,

"Evie! It's mummy!" The Evil Queen waved at her daughter. "Oh! Look how beautiful! You know what they say, the poison apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"Don't you mean the weeds." Maleficent remarked,

"Oh! Who's the old bat?" Cruella demanded,

"This is Fairy Godmother." Mal told them,

"Still doing tricks with eggplants?" Maleficent mocked. The villains laughed.

"I turned a pumpkin into a beautiful carriage!" Fairy Godmother defended herself.

"You really couldn't give Cinderella 'till one am? I mean, really? What, do the hamsters have to be on there little wheels?" Maleficent fist-bumped the Evil Queen.

"They were mice! They were not-" Fairy Godmother turned to the four at the screen. They told her we would speak to their parents. "They were mice!" She said once again to the villains before moving off to the side.

"Hello Mum." Mal greeted,

"Mal" Her mother exclaimed. Mal jumped, "I m-m-miss you." Maleficent said,

"You children are never far from our thoughts!" Jaffar cut in,

"I got this. How long must mummy wait to see you." Translation - When am I going to get my hands on that wand.

"Um, there's a big Coronation going on soon, so I think sometime after that." Mal explained,

"When?!"

"Friday! Ten am."

"Are you sure I can't see you before that? I don't know what I'll don't get my hands on that magic-" Maleficent was cut off by the Evil Queen flicking her on the horns. "You! You little nugget that I love so much!"

"Yes. I completely understand Mother." Translation - I will get the wand

"C-c-c-carlos? Is that a dog?" Cruella asked, her face filling up the screen, "Oh, yes, yes, baby. I too understand." Cruella started squeaking the stuffed dalmatian on her coat. "It would make the perfect size for earmuffs." She started to cackle.

"He's the perfect size for a pet!" Carlos raised his voice. Cruelle made a whimpering sound and moved out, "This dog loves me, and I love him. And FYI your dog is stuffed! So give it a rest!"

"Oh ho ho! Burn!" Jaffar cried,

"Oh! Why don't you go sell a toaster you two bit salesman!" Cruella shrieked,

"People who talk to animals shouldn't throw stones!"

"Oh! Well people who sell toasters shouldn't use mixed metaphors!" Jay quickly pressed the spacebar on the keyboard and the screen went black.

"I-I'm so sorry." The Fairy Godmother apologised,

"Thanks for the 'Special Treat'" Jay tried to make her feel better.

"Of course." They went back to our table's and gathered our things, I stood up to follow them. We made it to the door before Evie stopped us.

"M. What do you think our parents are going to do to us if we don't pull this off?" She asked,

"I think they will be, quietly disappointed in us but ultimately, proud of us for doing our best!" She gave a smile.

"Realy?" Carlos asked hopefully,

"No I think we are definitely goners." Mal stated. We walked out of class and to our next class. I had english with Ben. We met at my locker and walked hand in hand towards class. Fifteen minutes before the bell rang to end the lesson, Fairy Godmother came in,

"Sorry, may I please borrow Hadley for the rest of the lesson?" I stood up and grabbed my things. I quickly kissed Ben's cheek before I followed Fairy Godmother into her office. I saw a monitor like the one in Remedial Goodness. Fairy Godmother pressed the spacebar and my Mother popped up,

"Mother!" I smiled, walking up to the screen. I placed my Violin on the floor beside me.

"Oh Hadley my little Princess!" She smiled as well.

"Your mother wanted to talk to you alone." Fairy Godmother explained,

"Oh, Princess how are you?" Mother asked,

"I'm holding up." I responded,

"How about your violin, have you learnt any new songs?"

"A couple, not many though. How are things on the Isle?"

"Same old, same old. Remember what Maleficent was talking about before you left?" I nodded, "She keeps going on and on about it."

"Obviously." I paused, "Mother. I have a boyfriend." I said.

"You do! Oh that's wonderful darling!" Mother grinned,

"Hearts!" I heard a voice shout, Mother turned around and then looked back towards me,

"That's Maleficent now." She frowned,

"Ok, bye Mother." I said with a sad smile,

"Bye Princess. I love you."

"I love you too Mother." The screen went black. "Thank you Headmistress." I smiled at her and went back to my dorm. I changed into a black pencil skirt and a red dress shirt with see through red lacy heels. I kept my hair out like usual with my heart earings and necklace safely on my person. I went to Jay and Carlos' dorm to finalise the plan, Mal and Evie were already there.

"Ok, we all know what this looks like. So it'll be up on the dias, under the Beast's spell jar." Mal pointed to a map to show them where it will be, "Ben will be coming in from here." Mal pointed to the large doors on the map. "Hadley will be in the very front." Mal pointed to where I would be standing. "The rest of us will be up in the balcony. Carlos?" Mal turned to him,

"Ok, so I'll find our limo so we can break the barrier and, uh, get back on the island with the wand." Carlos recited.

"Perfect. Hadley?"

"'I'll snatch the wand before the ceremony is over." I muttered.

"Evie." Mal turned to her,

"Yeah." She replied,

"You will use this to take out the driver." Mal handed her a bottle with blue liquid inside. "Two sprays and he'll be out like a light." Mal explained.

"Ok." After that, we all dispersed. Carlos and Jay sat on their beds, Jay was playing with his Tourney stick and Carlos was petting Dude. I sat down at the table and opened Mal's book to the page titled 'How To Break A Love Spell'.

"Hads?" I looked up at Evie, "You want to break Ben's love spell?" Mal and Evie sat on either side of me.

"Yeah." I responded, "You know, for after." I took a deep breath,

"I don't-" Ma; tried to say but I cut her off,

"I've just been thinking. When the villains finally _do_ invade Auradon and begin to loot and kick everybody out of there castle's and imprison their leaders and destroy everything that is good and beautiful. Ben being in love with me seems a little extra…" I shrugged, "Cruel." I looked at Evie and Mal and they looked at me sadly. I thought for either A - Cause I'm breaking a love spell and they think I like him enough to let him go. Or B - I'm going soft and I don't want to hurt his spell-made feelings for me when I do take over Auradon… To be honest… I think it's the former. I snapped the spell book shut and walked swiftly out of the room to the kitchens.

"Hads…" Evie called out to me but I ignored her. I made it to the kitchen and started to make the anti-love-spell cupcake.

 _A million thoughts_

 _In my head_

 _Should I let my heart_

 _Keep listening_

 _I know, it's time,_

 _To say, goodbye,_

 _So hard, to let go_

I stopped mixing as some tears cascaded down my face. A few dropped into the batter. I closed my book. The potion was complete.


	9. Family Day

I got dressed for Family Day in the most goody-goody outfit I could find. A red dress that was off the shoulders and a black cardigan with red heels that had a strap around my ankle as well as a bow. I kept my hair out like usual with my heart earrings and necklace safely on my person. I was dreading this. A whole day surrounded by goody-two-shoes and their family's is my worst nightmare. We got to the courtyard where Family Day was being held and noticed that Ben was singing.

 _Everyone -_

 _We tell jokes! I do tricks_

 _With my fellow candlesticks_

 _And it's all in perfect taste_

 _That you can bet_

 _Come on and lift your glass_

 _You've won your own free pass_

 _To be our guest_

 _Ben -_

 _If you're stressed_

 _It's fine dining we suggest_

 _Everyone -_

 _Be our guest_

 _Be our guest_

 _Be our guest_

 _Be our guest_

 _Be our guest!_

During the song I had snagged a peice of mango and eaten it. I was watching Ben take a photo with his parents. I saw Ben was looking at me so I waved. "Hadley!" He called out. I left Mal and Evie and went over to him. The look on King Beast and Queen Belle's faces told me everything. I quickly walked over to Ben, trying not to run. "Hadley. I want you to introduce you to my parents." Ben came and gave me a hug once the photo was taken. Ben turned back to his parents but kept my hand in his. "Mum, Dad, this is Hadley, from the island, my girlfriend."

"Hi!" Queen Belle greeted with a smile on her face,

"Hi." I said politely. King Beast just waved.

"I was thinking maybe she could join us for lunch." Ben suggested,

"Of…Course." King Beast said hesitantly, "Any friend of Ben's-"

"I, uh, I actually came with my friends." I pointed to them, "Would it be ok if they joined us Your Majesties?" I asked,

"Well, you _should_ invite them." Queen Belle replied, shocked that I was so polite. "Because the more the merrier!" She elaborated. King Beast looked down at her.

"Ok. I'll go ask them." I started to walk off but Ben stopped me,

"How about a game of croquet before lunch?" King Beast asked,

"Huh, of course!" I had no idea how to play but they were the King and Queen so I had to suck up to them. Yes my mother is the Queen of Hearts and she is known for playing croquet with animals but there is no free area on the Isle to play.

"Game on!" Be said, fist bumping his father,

"Game on…" King Beast replied. Ben put an arm around me as we walked away,

"Have you played before?" Ben asked,

"No." I said quickly,

"No? You'll be fine." He assured. After we played for a bit, I stood with my hands on the croquet stick watching Ben teach Jay how to play. Then, a blonde haired lady approached me,

"Why, hello there." She greeted, she had a slight british accent.

"Hello." I said politely,

"Have we met?" She asked me,

"I don't believe so. I'm a transfer student so to speak." I told her. Then a girl with blonde hair and a pale blue dress came over to her. Allison. She hates me. I don't know why.

"Mother!" She exclaimed,

"Allison! Give your Mother a hug!" The lady exclaimed,

"Mother?" I questioned,

"Alice In Wonderland?" Allison said in a 'duh' tone. Oh boy. She looked me up and down, "Mother I don't think you want to be talking to this girl. Unless you want to have your head chopped off." The lady looked at me then her eyes widened,

"YOU!" That got the attention of everyone. I jumped, "How are you here!" She pointed a finger at me and I took a step back. Ben came up behind me,

"Alice it's ok. The Queen of Heart's is still on the Isle, this is her daughter Hadley." Ben put an arm around me as I gave a tight smile, "Don't you remember, my proclamation to give the new generation a chance?"

"A chance to what Ben? Destroy us?" Alice accused. She turned to the Fairy Godmother behind her. "You remember, do you not? The poison apples and the spells." Se turned back to me, "The spells. Your mother was cursed. And when she was, that's when she started her reign of tyranny in Wonderland!" Alice yelled. I looked at her sadly. Who my Mother used to be was beyond cruel.

"I'm so sorry-" I tried to reach out to Alice but Chad stepped in the way,

"Go away! Stay away from her." Chad said, holding his hand up. I jumped back slightly,

"Don't do this Chad." Ben said, standing in front of me slightly,

"What?" Chad blinked, "They were raised by their _parents_ Ben. What do you think Villains teach their kids huh? Kindness? Fair play? No way." He pointed at me, "You stole another girl's boyfriend." He accused,

"Hey, Hey!" Ben stood in front of me completely,

"You enjoy hurting people." He pointed at Jay, "And you." He sneered at Evie, "You're nothing but a gold digger, and a cheat." He looked back at Doug behind him. Evie bought out her mirror.

"Mirror, Mirror in my hand, who's the biggest _jerk_ in the land!" Evie said and put the mirror in Chad's face,

"What? No!" He swatted Evie's hand away a bit two hard, which made her stumble. Jay then took matters into his own hands by grabbing the front of Chad's jacket. Evie got out the spray Mal gave her the other night and she sprayed it in Chad's face. He promptly fell asleep.

"Come on Hads." Mal said, taking my hand and dragging me away.

"Guys!" Ben called out to us but we didn't hear him. We made it to a park bench underneath a tree. I laid my head on my arms that were folded on the table. Then Ben came over after a while. "Hey guys!" He greeted, "How is everyone?" he asked. We didn't reply, "Yeah." He walked over to me and rubbed his hand on my back while talking, "Hey listen, forget about it, alright? It was nothing, forget about it, let it go." Ben stood behind me, "Tomorrow, after the Coronation, I promise everything will be ok." Ben leaned down to my ear, "I have to go." He said, I stayed silent. He straightened and addressed the five of us, "I'll see you guys later." Ben walked off. Doug then came to talk to Evie,

"Listen, Evie I want to talk about earlier today I just-" He was cut off by Chad who was sitting at the table behind us. I hadn't even noticed they came.

"Doug!" Chad called,

"It's my fault Doug I'm sorry." Evie apologised,

"No it's mine-" Doug started to say but Chad cut him off again,

"Doug!"

"What?" Doug asked, looking back at Chad.

"Doug…" Evie trailed off,

"I'm sorry." He plonked down at the table behind us. Evie pushed her food tray forward, losing her appetite. I then heard someone start to speak from behind me,

"How long is she think this is going to last?" Audrey asked someone, "Hadley's just the bad girl infatuation." She explained,

"Yeah, I mean he's never going to make a _villain_ , a _queen_." Jane said in my ear. Then walked off with Audrey, laughing. I looked at Mal for help. She grabbed her spell book and opened it up,

 _"Beware forswear undo Jane's hair."_ She flicked her fingers and judging by the scream, Jane's hair had undone and become plain again. We stood up and turned to the girls,

"There's a lot more where that came from." Mal stated, glaring at Audrey.

"Excuse me who do you think you are?" Audrey stepped forward,

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Mal and started to flick through her book. The crowd quickly dispersed. We turned to look at our friends behind us, "I'm really looking forward to tomorrow." Mal said, closing her book. "Let's get that wand and blow this popsicle stand." We all walked, or in the girl's' case strutted, back to our dorms.


	10. The Coronation

**Crystal - Ok, before this starts, I'm going to do this chapter a bit different. I'm going to write what happens on the Isle as well as at the Coronation. The Coronation moments will be in Hadley's POV and the Isle moments will be in the narrator's POV.**

The villains were huddled around an old tv screen. Maleficent, Cora and the Evil Queen were on the couch in front with Jafar and Cruella behind them on stools. " _At last here we are, broadcasting live from the Coronation where Prince Ben will soon be crowned King! I'm Snow White, bringing you up to the second courage of who's the fairest of them all."_ The Evil Queen threw popcorn at the tv when Snow White came on.

"'I'm Snow White'!" The Evil Queen mocked, "Who are you kidding! She's definitely had work done." Maleficent looked at her then back at the screen. Cora scowled at tv. The Snow White that Regina was out to get had much more character.

" _Oh Fairy Godmother is looking radiant!"_ The Evil Queen put a piece of popcorn in her mouth and paused when she saw Jane, " _But what is happening with Jane's hair?"_ Snow White laughed a bit. " _And there is Fairy Godmother's wand!"_

"I want that wand!" Maleficent declared.

"Do you?" Cruella said, "Haven't heard." Maleficent glared at her.

" _Oh and here comes Ben now!"_

I sat next to Ben in the carriage that was taking us to the cathedral. I held a small blue box that held the anti-love-potion cupcake. I glanced at my arm that had my jabberwocky mark, it stared back at me. Ben took my hand and smiled at me. I gave him a small smile in return. "Don't be nervous." He said, "All you have to do is sit there and look beautiful. No problem there."

"Thank you." I said sincerely.

"Hadley, would you wear my ring?" He asked me,

"Um… Not now," I took my hand out of his, "I think it would probably fall right off me." Translation - I'm about to steal the Fairy Godmother's wand and I don't want to hurt your spell made feelings for me before I give you this anti love potion. "I have something for you." I said, holding out the box.

"For me?" He questioned, taking the box.

"Yeah, it's just for later. When you need strength, carbs to keep your energy up. You'll need it once you become King and all those duties fall on your shoulders." I explained,

"Always thinking. But I can't wait." Ben took a bite out of it. My eyes went wide.

"No!" I yelped,

"This is really good." Ben complimented,

"Do you-do you." I stuttered,

"Hadley?"

"Do you feel ok?" I asked,

"You bet."

"Would you say that you're still in lo-that you still have very strong feelings for me?"

"Not sure." Ben put the box down. "Let's just wait for the anti love potion to take effect first." He said,

"Ok…" Then what he said clicked in my brain. I turned to him "What?" Ben started to laugh, "What? You knew?" I asked him,

"That you spelled me. Yeah, yeah I knew." My eyes went wide,

"I can explain myself!" I said frantically,

"No, look, it's fine. You had a crush on me. I was with Audrey. You didn't trust it could happen on it's own. Right?" He theorised, Ok, he can't know the real reason. I'll play along with his theory.

"Yes, yes, you're so right." I then asked the question I had been dreading to ask, "So, when did you first realise?"

"Since our first date." My heart plummeted into my stomach. "The spell washed off in the enchanted lake." He explained. I looked at him sadly,

"S-so you've been f-faking it since then?" I asked sadly. He slipped the ring onto my pointer finger and kissed my hand.

"I haven't been faking a thing." He admitted. I smiled at him. Ben actually loves me… And I think… I think I love him too… We stopped at the steps and Ben helped me out.

The Evil Queen gasped as she saw who the prince was helping step out of the carriage. "Well if it isn't-"

"My daughter," Cora cut her off, smiling "Looking like some kind of-"

" _Princess."_ Snow White cut Cora off. Hadley was wearing a red floor length dress that had silver embroidery under her chest. Her hair was in princess curls and even though they were not seen, Hadley was wearing red heels that had straps along her feet. Her heart earrings and necklace shone in the sun. " _But that mark on her arm kind of ruins the look. Now let's see who this beauty is wearing. Evie… Someone named Evie, designed her gown."_ The Evil Queen jumped up,

"Evie! That's my dau-Evie! That's my daughter!"

"Oh wow! She sowed a dress meanwhile Hadley's duped a prince and is this close to grabbing the wand." Maleficent said,

"Bitter party of one! Bitter party of one!" The former queen shouted sarcastically.

"It's happening people! It's happening!" Maleficent said loudly, running around. "Villains! Our revenger begins today!" She declared. All the villains laughed and cackled, all except Cora, who was smiling proudly at Hadley on the tv screen.

Ben lead me up the stairs towards his parents. I curtsied to the royals. Both of their eyes flicked to my mark before looking back at me. "A-about the other day I-" I started to apologise for the incident on Family Day.

"I told Ben this wouldn't be easy." King Beast cut me off,

"You also taught me that a King has to believe in himself." Ben looked at his father, reciting what King Beast told him, "Even when it isn't easy."

"I did?" King beast asked, then corrected himself when his wife slapped him on the arm, "How very wise of me." Queen Belle then took her son's hands,

"Ben, we are very proud of you." She told him, "You keep listening to your heart."

"Thanks mum." Ben said, smiling,

"You're going to make a fine King." King Beast told his son. King Beast and Queen Belle then left to take their positions in the cathedral. Ben turned to me,

"Wish me luck." He smiled,

"You don't need it." I told him. A man cleared his throat behind me and held out his hand. I said a quick bye to ben before accepting the hand. The man lead me into the cathedral and took my to my spot. I waited patiently for Ben to walk in, playing with the skirt of my dress. The doors then opened and Ben walked in. As he was walking down the aisle, people bowed to him. When he passed me, he caught my eye as I gave a curtsy and gave me a small smile.

"Don't blow it kiddo." Maleficent muttered as she watched the Coronation from the Isle.

The Fairy Godmother gave Queen Belle a hug and bowed to King Beast. King Beast bent down so the Fairy Godmother could take his crown. Ben knelt down and the crown was placed on his head. King Beast then lifted the jar that was covering the want. Queen Belle took the wand and handed it to the Fairy Godmother who then stood in front of Ben. "Do you solemnly swear to govern the people of Auradon, with justice and mercy, as long as you shall reign?" Fairy Godmother asked Ben.

"Grab the thing already!" Maleficent said, staring intently at the tv screen.

"I do solemnly swear." Ben promised,

"Then it is my honor and my joy," Fairy Godmother tapped her wand on both of Ben's shoulders, "To bless our new King." The wand was ripped out of the Fairy's hand everyone gasped.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Maleficent cheared,

The wand shot of a spark that flew out the window and hit the barrier around the Isle.

The whole Island shook, the barrier was broken. "The barrier is broken! Were free!" The Evil Queen cheered. Maleficent grabbed her scepter, turned into green smoke and flew out the window, off the island and toward Auradon. Nobody saw Cora poof away in a cloud of her own purple smoke.

"Child what are you doing!" Fairy Godmother shouted at her daughter. Yes, it was Jane who took the wand. Not me.

"If you won't make be beautiful I'll do it myself!" She cried, being thrown around by the wand. "Bibbidy-Bobbidy-Boo!" Ben rushed and stood in front of me.

"Take cover!" Beast roared, protecting both Belle and the Fairy Godmother. I ran out from behind Ben and wrestled the wand from Jane's hands.

"Careful Hadley!" Belle warned, I got it and held it in front of me like a sword. Jane stared at me for a second before running into the crowd. I looked up at my friends to see they were rushing out from the balcony. Ben stood in front of me, his back facing his parents and the Fairy Godmother.

"Hadley." He said, holding his hand out, "Give me the wand."

"Stand back." I said, tightening my grip on the wand. Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay burst through the large doors and came up behind me,

"It's Ok."

"Ben I said stand back!" I shouted at him,

"I told you so!" Audrey stepped forwarward and I turned to her. She jumped back into the arms of her parents. I turned back to Ben,

"Let's go." Mal ushered me.

"Revenge time." Jay reminded,

"You really want to do this?" Ben asked,

"We have no choice Ben!" I cried, "Their parents-"

"Their parents made their choice. Now you make your's." He cut me off. I looked from him to Belle and Beast to the Fairy Godmother.

"I think I want to be good." I said softly, lowering the wand slightly,

"You are good." Ben assured,

"How do you know that!" I shouted at him, lifting the wand again.

"Because… because I'm listening to my heart." Ben said. I paused for a moment. Listen to my heart. What is it telling me?

"I-I want to listen to my heart to." I slowly lowered the wand as I turned to my friends, "And my heart is telling me that we are _not_ our parents." I looked at Jay, "I mean stealing doesn't make you happy. Tourney and victory pizza with the team makes you happy." A 'whoop' was heard in the background as I turned to Carlos, "And you, scratching dude's belly makes you happy, who would have thought." I turned to Mal, "And Mal, you love using your magic to help others, even if you don't want to admit it." I looked at Evie, "And Evie, you do not have to play dumb to get a guy, you are so smart." All of my friends smiled, "And I don't want to take over the world with evil. It doesn't make me happy. I want to go to school. And be with Ben." I turned to him, holding up my hand with his ring on it. "Because Ben makes me really happy." Ben smiled. I turned back to my friends, lowering my arm, "Us being friends makes me really happy. Not destroying things. I chose good guys." I put my hand in a fist and put it towards my friends. For a moment, they didn't do anything and I was scared I would have to fight.

"What the heck, it's not like I enjoyed the Isle anyway." Mal put her fist in,

"I chose good too." Jay said, adding his fist,

"I chose good." Evie smiled and put her fist in. We all looked at Carlos,

"So just to be clear, we don't have to be worried about how mad out parents will be?" Carlos asked, we all laughed, "Cause there gonna be really, really mad."

"Your parents can't reach you here." Ben assured,

"Ok then, good." Carlos finally put his fist in. I looked back at Ben and indicated for him to come here. He slowly walked towards us. He stood in between Mal and I. He put his fist in. I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder. We then heard an explosion. A green smoke then flew through the window and landed in front of us. The smoke revealed to be Maleficent.

"I'm back!" She cackled.


	11. Maleficent

"It can't be." I whispered,

"Go away Mother." Mal sighed. Maleficent started to laugh,

"She's funny." Mal's mother snorted, "Your very funny." Maleficent turned to me. "Wand me. Chop chop." I acted like I was going to but then threw it at the Fairy Godmother who caught it,

"Bibbidy-Bobbidy-"

"Boo." Maleficent cut the Fairy Godmother off and froze everybody. She looked around, "Psych." Maleficent said. She walked up to Beast and took off his glasses, "Oh, in another time, in another time." She put his glasses on crookedly. She walked up to Fairy Godmother and yanked the wand out of her hand. She put the tip of it up Fairy Godmother's nose, "Oh, oh oh, someone needs to pluck their nose hairs." Maleficent looked at us, "Where shall we begin?" Maleficent ducked underneath one of Fairy Godmother's arms, "I know, your mother would want to start by getting rid of this!" She pointed at Ben's ring and it flew off my finger onto the wand, "Perfect fit!" I looked at my hand sadly. Maleficent ducked underneath Fairy Godmother's other arm, "Oh, excuse me, pardon me, the horns, the horns!" Mal's mother walked up to Ben, "Falling in love is weak." She turned his head to her, "And ridiculous." She put his crown on the side and turned his head forward again. A tear slipped down my cheek, "It's not what you want."

"My Mother knows what I want!" I butted in, "She always asks me what I want. You all think that she is evil, but I'm not like what she used to be."

"Oh obviously." Maleficent said in a 'duh' tone, "We've had years and years and years of practice being evil, you'll get there. That mark proves it." I took one quick glance at the dragon wrapping around my arm before looking at the mistress of evil.

"No I will not." I interrupted her again, "And I really wish you hadn't gotten there yourself." Maleficent glared at me, "Love is not weak, or ridiculous. It's actually really amazing."

"Your mother and I know one thing missy, you have no room for love in your life!" She shouted, pointing the wand at me. I glared at her,

" _And now I command, wand to my hand!"_ I shouted on instinct. The wand was then surrounded in a golden light, It moved so that it was in my hand instead of Maleficent's. "It worked!" I yelped. I never knew I had magic!

"I hardly think so, I think this is tedious and very immature. Give me the wand, give me the wand!" Maleficent stuck out her hand,

"Hold on Hads, maybe good really is more powerful than evil." Carlos suggested. Maleficent started to laugh,

"Oh please! You're killing me. Arf!" Maleficent barked to try and scare Carlos. Dude then came running in and jumped on Maleficent. "Oh! Oh the breath! The breth get off me!" She got Dude of her, when Jay went to take her sceptre. Maleficent looked him in the eyes and rubbed his arm, "Gaston should be jealous." She flicked Jay's head and he fell back, "Enough!" She shouted, "You all will regret this!" Green smoke covered Maleficent as she turned into a dragon. My blood ran cold. Maleficent let out a roar and flew up. She spit fire at Jay who quickly ducked out of the way. He ran over to another pillar but Maleficent cut him off, snapping at him,

"Come on! Run, Jay run!" Carlos shouted, Jay ran up to the podium but once again Maleficent cut him off. I raced over to the orchestra, Wand tightly gripped in my hand. I grabbed a Violin from a member's hand and ran back to my friends. I held the bow and the Wand in one hand and rested the violin on my shoulder. I started to play a couple of notes before a wave of magic shot from the violin, confusing the large dragon for a second. I now know that I had magic, so I just infused magic into the music.

"Hurry Jay! Hurry, hurry, hurry!" Mal called out to him. Jay ran towards us with Maleficent on his heels. He managed to dive behind us as Evie pulled out her mirror,

"Magic mirror shine your bright light!" The light from the mirror shot directly into Maleficent's eyes. She fell to the ground. I continued to play, confusing Maleficent.

"Behind me E. Leave my friends alone!" Mal shouted, standing in front of us, "This is between you and me mother." They started their own staring contest. "The strength of evil is good as none, when stands before five hearts as one." I got what Mal was doing and stood next to her. "The strength of evil is good as none, when stands before five hearts as one." Mal chanted. Jay, Carlos and Evie stood next to me. Mal and Maleficent's eyes were glowing green. "The strength of evil is good as none, when stands before five hearts as one." Mal chanted one last time. We waited a couple of moments before Maleficent blinked and a green smoke surrounded her. I looked at my friends to see they were all unharmed. We smiled when we saw that the Fairy Godmother had been released from the spell. We ran up to where the smoke was shrinking,

"What just happened?" Carlos asked,

"I have no idea!" Mal responded,

"Did you do it?" Evie questioned,

"I don't know!"

"No, no, no, no. Maleficent did." Fairy Godmother explained, stopping in front of us. "She shrank down to the size of the love in her heart. That's why it's so itty bitty." We looked down to see a tiny purple salamander.

"Is she going to stay like that forever?" Mal inquired as she and I knelt down to the little thing,

"Well," Fairy Godmother also knelt, "Forever is a long time, Hadley learnt to love, so can Maleficent." I smiled and held out the wand,

"I believe this belongs to you." I told the Fairy Godmother as she took it and picked up something on the floor,

"And I believe this, belongs to you." She held out Ben's ring. Mal and I stood up as I slipped the ring back on my finger. "You all have earned ourselves an A in goodness class." We all laughed and Mal and Evie high fived. "Bibbidy-Bobbidy-Boo!" Ben rushed forward trying to roar. I stepped in front of him and put my hand on his chest. He looked around to see that Maleficent was gone.

"We already have it wrapped up Ben, no need to-" I yelped as Ben picked my up and spun me around,

"Next time I rescue you Ok?" Ben asked, putting me down

"Yeah," I put my hands on his shoulders, "Let's not let there be a next time ok?" I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me into a hug. We let go of eachother and I reached up to his crown. I tilted his crown to the side like Maleficent did. I looked over to see Fairy Godmother telling of Jane,

"I'll be right back." Mal told us and walked over to them,

"Don't scare me like that again." Ben told me,

"I won't." We hugged again. I looked at the violin in my hands. "Give me one second." I walked over to the orchestra member whose Violin I took. "Sorry." I handed it back to him,

"You keep it." He said, pushing the Violin back into my hands. "I can no longer play it, as it is infused with Magic now." The man must have seen my confused expression, "Look." The man pointed at the head of the Violin, where a red gem was now embedded. The gem then seeped colour into the Violin, the brown of the wood turning white with gold trim. The bow was the same. The gem looked exactly like my necklace.

"Thank you." I said gratefully.

"Hey!" I looked over to Mal who was talking to a servant who was putting the spell jar over Maleficent, "Careful! That's my mum." I walked over to them as Jay put an arm around Evie and Carlos, Evie put an arm around Ben, Carlos put an arm around Mal and when I got closer, Ben put his arm around me.

"Let's get this party started!" Jay declared,

"Ohay Ohey, Hey!" We shouted.


	12. Thank You

**Crystal - Hey everyone! That is a wrap for the first Second Daughter book! Thank you for reading this story and after I finish the first chapter for Season 2, episode 1 of Once Upon A Time, it will be uploaded!**


	13. The Second Daughter - Season Two

**Hey guys! The Second Daughter - Season 2 is uploaded! Go check it out!**


End file.
